Point of No Return
by Rayven49
Summary: ABANDONED. Sequel to Way Back When. In the present, Max deals with the scars on her and her family from her trip back to the School. However, the Voice wants to send her back again, to when Jeb left the E house and Max led, alone. Some Max/Fang-read WBW first!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I suppose I should blame Fuzzylogic. I thought I was done with fanfiction forever. I thought I was burned out, creatively drained, and determined to focus on my own publishable work. However, upon getting officially published, I received a review from Fuzzy asking me to explain the Angel arc that I tried to put in Way Back When but couldn't fit. In explaining the arc, I realized…how fantastic…a sequel that would make. **

**And so here we are.**

**Updates won't be regular because I am going to focus on my other work at the same time. Also, this is my junior year at high school and I'm not gonna have tons of time. But I'm starting this, and you know my policy: I don't start something unless I aim to finish it. **

**My dad's gonna kill me. **

**So, without further ado, I give you Point of No Return.**

**Onwards!**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim.**

**Final note: I AM NOT AN IGGY/ELLA OR IGGY/NUDGE SUPPORTER. He's 14, they're both 11ish. That's just creepy. Any tenderness on anyone's part is purely friendship. **

**Point of No Return**

Chapter One: The Simple Things In Life Aren't Free (Max)

Hey all! Welcome back to the Max Channel, running non-stop from baddies and featuring high-action fight scenes performed without stunt doubles. We specialize in stress, blood, and anger with a healthy dose of potential death but not to worry folks! In fact, don't worry about anything at all because today, we are…

Taking a break.

Yes, you heard correctly. The great Maximum Ride, whose alter ego is one of those tightly scrunched stress balls, is cashing in her vacation days for a few weeks of luxury at Chateau de Mom.

I smiled, tipping my head to the sky, stretching my wings out wide to glide on the nearest breeze. The sun was warm against my back. The scrapes and bruises I'd earned from our latest run-in with Erasers were already healing. I felt pretty ok.

Pulling my legs to my chest, I tipped my wings and rolled over, belly-up in the air. Craning my neck, I peered behind me to survey the Flock.

My family.

Angel was nearest, wide blue eyes tracking my every move. Since the Incident, as I liked to call it, she'd been clingy to the point of suffocation. I'd had to resort to stealth tactics sneak out to use the bathroom. It was understandable, though. I had been asleep for two weeks, leaving the Flock to fend for themselves. As the youngest of the bunch, Angel had lost her mother figure in a bigger way than the others, and over the past few days she'd clung to me, desperate for attention. I gave it gladly. How could I say no to my baby?

As I looked over at her, she smiled brightly and whirled, ballerina-like, in midair. I grinned and clapped before continuing on my survey of the troops.

Iggy and Gazzy were the further back back, heads together, voices too low for me to hear over the wind. They were plotting something, I could tell. Iggy shifted slightly, tossing his overlong hair out of his face and highlighting the greenish marks on his neck. My stomach clenched as I replayed Fang's moment of madness, then shoved it violently from my mind. We were past that now. It was over. It had to be.

Speaking of madness…

My gaze slid to him next. Fang. Dark and brooding and oh so handsome. And when his eyes flicked up to meet mine and I felt like I was going to drop out of the air unless I remembered how to breathe, there was no doubt in my mind.

Fang was bad for everyone's health.

I remembered the two scorching kisses we'd shared after the Incident, and I shivered. To any and all benevolent deities: please please please let those not have been a fluke. The way he'd held me, like I was the only thing that mattered, had made me feel safer than I had since Jeb was around. The way he'd looked at me like there was nothing else on this planet to see…

A lot like how he was looking at me now, actually.

It was taking all of my considerable willpower not to shoot over, grab Fang's face in my hands and-BAD MAX. VERY BAD.

I wrenched my gaze away and felt my heart stutter back into motion. We hadn't talked about the Incident yet, Fang and I. I hadn't really spoken about it to anyone. Through a combination of my crazy-good -mind-blocking-skills and the Voice's not-so-welcome interference, Angel hadn't gotten anything out of me. I would talk when I was good and ready, and that wasn't now. Not out in the open, and so exposed.

I was haunted by what one of the flying Erasers had said when my family was fighting their losing battle prior to my awesome comeback.

"Our job is to exterminate you all: the five erroneous creations. Then we are to take Maximum Ride back to the School. We will succeed."

Of course, just after that, I jumped out of a cave and kicked their collective furry butts, but that's not the point.

The School had ordered my family's extermination.

And I'd be damned if I was going to let that happen on my watch.

Which was why we were en route to Mom and Ella's house.

…That and the fact that Nudge, for all her inner strength, was badly hurt.

Searching the group, it took me a moment to find her, flying lower and farther back than the rest. Her face was pinched and her wingbeats irregular. Worst of all, she wasn't talking. I bit my lip. We'd been flying for three days as carefully as possible to avoid jarring her broken ribs. It wasn't helping. Iggy had offered to carry her the first day when she began to (loudly and frequently) complain, but she snapped she wouldn't trust him with a pair of Jimmy Choos (whatever those were), much less her infinitely more precious self. Iggy had sulked off and Nudge had stopped speaking. That was when I knew she was way more hurt than any of us had anticipated, even our resident bird doctor, and that called for medical intervention.

A trip to my mom's it was.

We were nearly there now, but Nudge didn't look like she'd be airborne much longer. I didn't think she was going to make these last few miles on her own wingpower, but hesitated broaching the subject.

A whiskery tickle on the back of my neck caused me to snap upright and around in a panic, until a muffled voice grumbled, "Great, now I have hair in my mouth. Thanks, Max."

I laughed shakily. "Sorry, Total. I forgot I had a passenger today."

"Yes, forget the dog! He's dispensable anyway. Why don't you just kill me off and eat me for dinner? I'll die happy knowing I was of use to you for once…" Total sighed dramatically, and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be stupid. We'll be at my mom's for dinner, and whatever she makes will taste way better than you. I'll keep Fried Mutt on the back burner for leaner times, though."

"Fried Mutt!" I felt my backpack press harder into my spine as Total bristled inside it. "I'll have you know I'm a pedigreed flying dog of the highest regard-!"

"Yeah, yeah," I interrupted, "Can it, Entrée. I have better things to do than listen to you bark."

Silence. I winced.

"Ok, that was harsh," I amended.

"Yes, it was. But I forgive you," Total answered sniffily. "I am the forgettable mongrel, after all." There was a pause, and he murmured, "But if you're not going to pay attention to me, pay attention to _her_."

I nodded and, making a decision, swooped over to my chatterbox's side.

"Hey, Nudgie!" I said cheerfully, "How you doin' back here?"

Nudge's eyes slid over to mine and there was a long moment before she replied, "Fine."

I narrowed my eyes, wishing once again that I was capable of X-ray vision. Nudge was never monosyllabic. Never.

"Sweetie, can I ask you to do me a favor?" I started. She frowned. 'Sweetie' was a term reserved for Angel, or really back situations, and Nudge knew it. Gritting my teeth, I asked, "Can you lift your shirt a little so I can see your ribs?"

Now it was Nudge's turn to scowl. "No."

I wasn't one to walk away from a challenge. "Nudge. Up. Now."

"No."

"We can do this the grown-up way or the baby way. It's you or me, Nudgie, and you aren't winning this one. Do as I say." It was a command, not a request, and Nudge knew it. Puffing out her cheeks in frustration, she moved her hands to the hem of her pink top and slowly raised it about an inch. I tried not to scream with fury. "Yes, you have a nice stomach. Higher, Nudge." A growl, and Nudge wrenched her shirt up to the middle of her ribs.

From behind me, Total whispered, "By all the best kibble in the world and then some, that's not pretty. Are people supposed to be those colors?"

I couldn't speak. Purple and green bruising mottled Nudge's mocha skin, which was lumpy in places where the bones weren't, well, in place properly. I fought the urge to vomit and managed, "Why aren't you wearing your bandages?"

That opened the floodgates. "They were itchy!" Nudge sounded panicked, her voice rising with each word. "And I couldn't breathe with them on. Well, I still can't really breathe now but I'm doing ok, and we're going to Dr. Martinez's anyway and she'll fix me and I'll be fine, so there's nothing to worry about! I'm fine Max, just like I told you, and it only hurts a little bit so-" Nudge paused to take a gulp of air, and screamed.

I caught her as she started to fall, having anticipated that any breath larger than a sniff would cause some serious pain. What I hadn't considered was what would happen if she couldn't stop screaming and wasn't getting any more air, for a reason I couldn't figure out.

Well crap. Moving on to Plan B.

I whirled to find the Flock hovering behind me, horror painted on all their faces. This was bad.

"I'm taking Nudge the fast way!" I shouted, "Fang, get everyone to Mom's ok? I'll see you there!"

I barely waited for his nod before I spun around and with a fierce stroke of my wings, I was streaking through the sky, clutching my suffocating sister in my arms.

"C'mon, Nudge," I whispered as I flew, "Breathe, babygirl, breathe!"

No response. Her lips were turning blue, her eyes had rolled up in her head. I choked on a sob, my eyes blurring with tears. Blinking them back, I saw it ahead.

Home.

Praying that the front door would be unlocked, I angled into a steep dive, going faster and faster until I realized that there was no way I was going to be able to stop normally. As the ground rushed up to flatten me and my precious cargo like a fly to a wall, I flung open my wings and shrieked as they were both wrenched from their sockets. I slammed into the front lawn and my knees buckled. Curving my body around Nudge, I did a full face plant into what I now discovered was mud.

Perfect 10.

As I staggered dizzily to my feet, the screen door screeched and a familiar voice said something like my name. I felt hands on my face and then they were tugging at Nudge, trying to take her away.

"No," I gasped, "Mom, she has to help her-"

More muffled noises and I stumbled forward. "Mom…"

Dimly, my mom's voice penetrated my fog. "Max? Oh my God what's happened to you?"

"Not me!" I croaked, "Nudge!"

A low cry and Nudge was wrenched from my grip. I fell forward helplessly and someone yanked me upright, like a puppet on a string. My vision went white as I cried out in pain.

"This way, Max," the familiar voice said, close to my ear, "Come inside…"

I don't remember much of what happened next. There was a lot of sitting. It was quiet for a while, but I was aware of my mom running back and forth, shouting orders to Ella, who I had now put together with the familiar voice. Some time passed- I don't know how much-and suddenly there were many more voices in a confusing jumble running through my head. I winced, putting my hands over my ears.

Which is why I had no warning when my first dislocated wing was popped back into place.

I screamed, blinking clear my vision in time to grab a pillow off the couch I was sitting on and muffle the stream of curses that spewed from my mouth.

A low laugh from behind me stemmed the flow. "I warned you," Fang sounded utterly amused.

This was so not funny.

"You did not," I grumbled into the pillow. He understood me perfectly.

"Consider yourself warned," he replied, then shoved my second wing back into its socket.

I screamed again and whirled to smack him, only to fall forward as the room spun.

"Easy," Fang rumbled, "Your mom said you had a pretty bad concussion."

"Figures," I whispered, then stopped short.

How could Fang…rumble?

If I was lying against his chest, that's how.

I didn't know whether to be mortified or deliriously happy. Since I had the delirious part down already, I stuck to the happy part. But I also had priorities.

"Nudge?"

I discovered Fang's arms were around me when they tightened against my sides. "She's pretty bad."

"Yeah, I know. How long has my mom been working on her?"

A shrug. "Couple hours?"

I moaned and closed my eyes. The next instant I was lying down on the couch, and Fang was pulling a blanket over me. "Rest. Iggy'll wake you to check the concussion. I'll wake you if something changes."

I struggled weakly against the fog clouding my vision again. Squinting, I could make out a black blob that could presumably be Fang's shirt and glared at it. "But-"

"No buts. You need to sleep."

"Fang…"

"Sleep, Max."

And I was out.

Not for long, though.

Did you know that if someone has a concussion, you're supposed to wake them every 2-3 hours and ask them simple questions? I didn't.

I do now.

The first time Iggy shook me awake, I had barely cracked an eyelid before he asked, in his most professional tone, "What is your name?"

I resisted the urge to smack him. "The Easter Bunny."

There was a sigh and low curse. "I'd better get Dr. M. Crap."

"Wait, Iggy! It's Max, I'm Max, don't bug her, what are you talking about?" I tried to sit up and failed. Iggy laughed and shifted the blanket back around my shoulders.

"Don't scare me like that, Max. Answer the next question correctly, ok? Otherwise I'm gonna have a heart attack."

"Sure, whatever." I was already sinking back into unconsciousness. "Iggy," I managed, "how's Nudge?"

His answer sounded far away, as though he was speaking underwater, and before I could repeat myself, I was out cold.

Two hours later, Iggy was once again shaking me, asking me what day it was.

"I wouldn't even know what day it was if I hadn't hit my head, Iggy, now leave me alone before I KILL YOU!"

He didn't bug me again after that.

I woke much later to a dark, empty living room. I sat up slowly, listening. Hearing voices, I stood, wrapping the blanket around my shoulders, and followed the sounds.

I entered the brightly lit, warm kitchen and groaned, throwing a hand up to block the light. My head throbbed and I swayed slightly. The voices faltered, then stopped. Not looking up from the linoleum, I grumbled, "What's a girl gotta do to get some food around here?" and held my breath.

There was a beat, and then-"MAX!" I staggered backwards as I was hit with ninety pounds of Ella to the stomach. "Max, you're ok! I'm so glad! I was soo worried about you when you showed up in our yard and I was really scared that someone had seen you but we got lucky and then everyone else showed up later and they didn't get seen either so it's all ok! Hi, Max, hi! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Wow, Ella, did you take a Nudge pill tonight?" I joked weakly as she dragged me over to the kitchen table and forced me into a chair. A tense silence fell. "Ah." I said wisely, "That was a bad topic to bring up, yes? Max will go and bang her head against the wall now." I started to get up, but Ella pressed on my shoulders to make me sit, and I gasped in pain.

"I'm sorry!" Ella cried, jerking her hands back.

"It's ok," I whispered through gritted teeth. I tried to wait, but patience was never my strong suit. "How is Nudge?"

More silence.

I looked around and realized that only Iggy, Fang, and Ella were in the room. "Where're Gazzy and Angel? And Mom?"

"Gaz and Ange went to bed about an hour ago. Total's with them." Iggy spun his empty glass on the tabletop. "Your mom's with Nudge." The glass slipped from his grasp and he lunged for it, knocking his plate to the floor with a clatter. He swore again and made to pick it up, but Ella reached it first. Hastily picking up the dishes, she dropped them in the sink with an equally loud rattle.

"Good thing they're plasticware, right?" She laughed nervously, then stood and fidgeted, leaning against the counter.

I slammed my hand on the table, and she jumped. "Will someone please just tell me how Nudge is?"

"You're shouting," Fang said mildly.

"I don't care! I want to know-"

"How Nudge is, yes, Max, I think the entire neighborhood heard you." My mom walked into the kitchen peeling a pair of rubber gloves off her hands. I watched silently as she dropped them in the trash, then walked over to the fridge, pulled out a plate with three slices of cold pizza on it, and set it in front of me. Grabbing a clean glass, she filled it with water from the sink and took a long drink before looking at me over the rim. "She'll pull through."

There was a collective sigh around the table and Iggy dropped his head into his hands. I slumped backwards in my chair, running a hand through my tangled hair. "Thank God. Thank you." I stood, the pizza untouched, and crossed the room in one stride. Then I stopped short. I knew what I wanted to do, but I still barely knew her…

Mom smiled and wrapped her arms around me. I sighed and rested my head against her shoulder, fighting back the sudden tears. I was Maximum Ride. I would not cry. That was unacceptable.

"She's going to have to be here for a while, though, even by your standards. The bones broke in several places and setting them was difficult. She also punctured a lung, which is what stopped her breathing. Nudge has a lot of healing to do, but she'll be alright. She's a fighter. You all are." Mom smiled at Iggy and Fang, both of whom shifted uncomfortably. I snickered.

"Maybe this'll be a good time to talk about what happened." Fang spoke quietly, almost as if he didn't want anyone to hear. But if he hadn't wanted to be heard, he wouldn't have spoken. After all, this was Fang.

Disentangling myself from Mom's extraordinarily fantastic embrace, I stalked over to the kitchen table, glaring so hard I was surprised I didn't start a fire in the mood ruiner's dark hair.

"You. Outside. Now." I growled. Not checking to see if he'd follow. I stormed onto the back porch.

Fang sidled up next to me, leaning on the railing and looking out into the dark yard. I could see light from the houses surrounding us and hunched my shoulders. I hoped no one was looking outside. A cold wind blew my hair into my face and I tossed it back impatiently before facing Fang.

"I'll talk when I'm ready." I fought to keep my voice even. "You know I'm not ok with all of this."

"You wanted to talk before." Fang stared into the night and I took the opportunity to memorize his profile. The bangs falling into his eyes, the slant of his nose, the cut on one cheek.

"That was before. This is now." I know, a very persuasive argument.

He turned and met my gaze then, and I thought very hard about my family sitting just inside the house, in earshot. "When are you going to stop running, Max?"

I sighed, and turned my head. "When it's all over."

Fang stepped forward and instinctively I stepped back. His mouth twisted and he stopped short. "I'll see you inside," he muttered, and started to turn away.

"Fang!" I reached out and grasped his wrist, then tipped forward against his chest. "I'm sorry," I breathed.

Slowly, Fang lifted his arms and pulled me close. I gripped his shirt in my hands and closed my eyes. "Sometime while we're here," he ordered, "Promise me you'll talk about it. Those three weeks, Max," I felt him shudder slightly. "They were bad."

I hesitated, then nodded. "I promise."

Maybe I wasn't the only one who needed to talk.

We stayed together for a few seconds longer, and then my stomach rumbled. I flushed, and Fang smirked. "Let's go inside."

I nodded again and followed him into the house. Iggy and Ella were doing the dishes while Mom put them away. For a moment I stood in the doorway and watched how easily they all moved around each other and how careful they were with Iggy. It was natural. Like a real family.

Noticing me, Mom smiled. "I put your pizza in the oven, Max, since we had a few minutes. It should be ready by now."

"You didn't have to do that, I like it cold," I flashed a grin before poking on the oven light and peering inside. "The cheese is bubbling. Does that mean it's done?"

She laughed and I caught Iggy rolling his eyes. "I saw that!"

"See what, Max? I didn't see anything-"

"Yes, Max, it's done." Mom hastily interjected before I could whip the nearest potholder at the comic in the corner. He wouldn't see it coming. It was so tempting…

"I'll get it. She'll probably burn herself." Fang reached past me and pulled the pizza out with ease, dumping it on a plate and handing it to me. I glared, but it smelled so good that I dug in as fast as possible, surrendering pride for hunger's sake.

"Oh, ow! Hot! HOT!" As I danced around the room, waving my hand in front of my face, I wondered what it'd be like to have this all the time. Not a burnt mouth, obviously, because that sucked. But what it'd be like to have a house. An oven to heat food in. A place that Iggy could get to know well enough to walk around in without hitting stuff. Where we could have friends and Total could go for walks and Nudge could throw parties. Where everyone, from Fang to Gazzy to Angel would fit in. A place where I didn't have to lead. We'd had the E house, once. Would we ever have something like that again?

I thrust the thought from my mind. Of course we couldn't. Staying here would put Mom and Ella in danger, and Jeb couldn't take care of us anymore. I was in charge, and we'd be on the run until we'd destroyed Itex and saved the world. That wasn't looking like any time soon, either.

But for the next few nights, I could pretend like it was an option, staying here. Like this life was normal for us. Like we belonged.

And maybe I could start coming to terms with exactly what the Voice had put me and my family through for three weeks. Maybe I could start to find the end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Point of No Return **

Chapter Two: Respite (Max)

**A/N: Hello again! A general thank you to everyone who is reading this story and supporting me, it's wonderful to be welcomed back and have such a great set of reviewers! Now you should know the drill: Skip to your name for a personal thank you, and then move on…**

Zezemi: Review: Thank you for such an enthusiastic first review! It's good to be back. LizTheBookNerd: Story Alert, Review: Glad to keep you happy, and the fax in good suppy! Rinvampgirl: Fav Story (WBW): Thanks! The Storytelling machine: Fav Story, Review: Lol, here's more! SarahBelle96: Fav Story (WBW), Story Alert: Thanks! BigReader23: Story Alert: Thanks! Just Call Me Neko: Fav Story (WBW + PONR), Story Alert: Thanks! sssaabbbb1998: Fav Story (WBW): Thanks! xxXBookHolicXxx: Fav Story (WBW): Thanks! Fuzzylogic11: Story Alert, Fav Author, Review: And you even managed to include a question in your opening review! I heartily approve, and expect you to take the full blame for the creation of this new novel. Full. Blame. (Thank you!) Edward'sNewBella17: Fav Story, Story Alert, Review: Thank you! Lelogan: Fav Story (WBW): Thanks! Ivyflightislistening: Fav Story, Review: Thank you, and hopefully James Patterson will actually write the final Max book instead of hiring a ghostwriter, per usual. Unless, of course, that ghostwriter was to be me… jahfreenalam: Fav Story, Story Alert, Review: Thank you! blackberry01: Story Alert, Review: Thank you so much for the compliments! xHPFan31x: Story Alert: Thanks! KirstenWrites: Review (WBW): It's my goal in life to write the sort of fanfiction that leaves people breathless. That I've done so gives me infinite pleasure. Thanks for reading! Spiritflare: Story Alert, Author Alert, Fav Author, Fav Story, Review: Thank you for reading both of my stories, I'm glad you liked them! My updates probably won't be regular, so you may just want to wait for the end…but I don't know how long that will be. So then again, you may just want to read as I update. Aleria14: Author Alert, Fav Author, Fav Story, Story Alert, Review: You had me laughing when you ran around the house. I've done that about stories I like too. I won't ever quit on it, so don't worry! Thanks for reading! TheMaggleton: Story Alert: Thanks! broadway2B: Fav Author, Fav Story, Story Alert (WBW, PONR), Review: Thanks for reading! I hope I didn't deprive you of too much sleep! StephanieZorander: Story Alert, Review: Thank you for reading both my stories, and I'm glad you liked them! The concussion scene was fun to write. Rebelangel11234: Author Alert: Thanks! Kadie: Reviews: Thanks for all your strange and amusing comments. I'm glad you like my story! nightghost17: Fav Story (WBW): Thank you! Enziofnight: Story Alert, Fav Story, Fav Author, Reviews: Thank you for reading! I'm so glad you like my stories! twindaughterofArtemis: Fav Story: Thanks! Fav Story (WBW, PONR), Story Alert, Review: Here's your update! Enjoy! Mykal Alyssa: Fav Story, Fav Author, Review: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Alexis Taylor: Review: Here's more! tori ride: Review: Thanks, here's your update! Kadie: Review: Sorry, I just prefer to be modest unless I really believe in a chapter LOL. faxlover0199: Fav Story, Story Alert: Thanks!

**This chapter was incredibly hard to write. Honestly, this is all development for the rest of the story, which I'd much rather get to. But to produce quality work, one must create a plot…and so I am trying. Forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim.**

**Onward!**

It was late when I finally turned in for the night. I didn't want to sleep when there was so much catching up to do with my mom and Ella. So much to say and so much to hear that I lost track of time.

It wasn't until Ella literally fell off the couch asleep that we called it quits. When it became clear that shaking her awake wasn't going to bring success on any level, Fang silently scooped her up and followed Mom upstairs. Iggy trailed after them cheerfully, reminding them that he could sleep in just fine because the sun wouldn't bother him in the morning. Fang growled something about making sure Iggy wouldn't wake up in the morning, Mom began to scold, and their voices faded away.

I remained.

Sitting in the darkened living room, a blanket around my shoulders, I couldn't bring myself to move to the guest room I usually stayed in. It just seemed so…empty. Hunching my shoulders and wincing as they throbbed, I closed my eyes.

_You must rest, Maximum._

Oh no.

_Your body will not heal._

You have got to be kidding me.

_This is no joke, Maximum Ride. You must rest-_

Don't say it-!

_-in order to be strong enough to fulfill your destiny. After all, you still have not saved the world._

I briefly considered snarling but decided the less energy-intensive option was to loll my head back and sigh wearily. I did so, flopping my head onto the couch pillows. They really were quite comfy.

_Go to sleep properly, Maximum. Do not be a child._

I curled up, burying my face in the blanket and squeezing my eyes shut tight. _I can be a child if I want to. Go away._

_I will not._

_You will._

_And how do you propose to do that?_ The Voice sounded almost smug. Scratch that, the Voice WAS smug.

_I'll…poke you with a Q-tip. Hard._

Silence. I smirked.

_Ooh, scared you good, didn't I?_

_Maximum Ride, that is possibly the stupidest thing I have ever witnessed you think. And you have thought many stupid things._

Ouch.

_Precisely, Maximum. You are injured and mentally strained. Rest and heal for the trials to come._

_I am perfectly fine, thank you very much, _I grumbled, _and I'd feel a lot less mentally strained if I didn't have some Voice in my head telling me-wait. What do you mean, trials? What trials?_

Another long bout of silence.

_You still have tasks to be completed,_ the Voice was cold, as cold as a disembodied sound in my skull could be. Idly, I wondered if I could get a brainfreeze. Was the voice like my own personal popsicle?

…_since you failed the task previously set out for you, surely you cannot believe you are finished?_

_Excuse me?_ My heart rate sped up. Noticeably. _What the hell are you talking about, Fortune Cookie? _ My fists clenched, and it was a struggle to keep the rest of my body relaxed when I wanted nothing more than to reach into my head and yank the man behind the curtain out. Of. My. Mind.

_Nothing in particular, Maximum. Only this: your Flock is still unable to cope without you. That must be remedied. In order to do this, you must be out of the picture for a time._

No. No way. No freaking way.

_You're not doing this to me again, Voice. _I didn't remember standing up, only realizing it when I swayed on my unsteady feet and the blanket fell from my shoulders. Fighting panic, I thought over and over:

_You're not doing this. You're not sending me back, taking me out, whatever you want to call it. I won't do it again, not now, not ever. Get that sick idea out of your head, wherever that might be inside of mine, because it's not happening._

_Maximum Ride shut your infernal, rambling mouth._

I shut up.

_You are not being sent back now._

Oh thank God.

_You must repair your break with your family in the present before you are taken back to when they are once again unwhole._

…_do you take pleasure from using big words and old-fashioned sentences?_

A spike of pain had me gasping, clutching at me temples to keep my head in one piece.

_Speak to Fang, Maximum. See to Nudge. Iggy. Angel. The Gasman. Inform your mother and your sister. Be prepared, Maximum, because there is no telling how long you will be…away, and your family needs to understand that. You need to understand that._

_I don't understand that._

A gusty sigh. From the Voice. Of course.

_There will be no reprieve this time, Maximum. Until you have completed the task I will assign you, I you will not return to the present. If your family is attacked in that time, you will be unable to help them. Is that clear?_

_Crystal._

_Then it is settled. Get some rest, Maximum, you have a lot of work to do in five days._

_What?_

_Five days, Maximum, and then you leave. Did I forget to mention that?_

I felt my teeth crunch together as I ground them down to the gums. _Possibly._

_My apologies. Goodnight, Maximum._

"Max?"

I jumped about a mile in the air and came down in battle stance, only to look up at a bemused Fang and freeze.

Oops.

"Tense?" he asked, moving cautiously forward.

I relaxed and straightened, rubbing at my temples, which throbbed from how hard I'd been pressing against them.

"I'm fine. The Voice just paid a surprise visit, that's all."

Fang's eyes narrowed and he moved towards me. "What did it say?"

I waved a hand airily. "Oh, the usual gloom and doom. Save the world. Don't mess up. I'll tell you about it tomorrow because right now, Fang, I'm beat." Stretching my arms above my head and dropping them hastily when my shoulders protested, I loped casually past The Silent Wonder and made for the stairs.

He caught my arm.

"What else did the Voice say?"

Crap.

"Tomorrow, Fang, ok? I'm tired." Brushing him off and dropping my gaze, I all but ran up to the guest room, slamming the door with a little more force than necessary.

I groaned and thumped my head against the door. That was a mature response, running away from my problems. What happened to the brave Max, I mused, the one who faced sixty Erasers head on and didn't bat an eye? Where'd she go?

I didn't know, and I wasn't happy about it.

I started towards the bed, but then stopped short, guilt twisting in my gut.

What kind of leader was I not to check on the troops?

Praying Fang wasn't lurking outside, I turned back around and opened the door.

The breath I hadn't realized I was holding gusted out in relief. Fang was nowhere to be seen. Kicking off my filthy sneakers (Why hadn't I taken those off before collapsing on the couch? How uncivilized was I? Answer: very.), I slunk down the carpeted hallway, peering into the rooms as I passed.

Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel were scrunched up in Ella's room. Total lay at the foot of Ella's bed, which she and Angel were sharing. Amazing, how many people could fit in a tiny area when they tried. Just like those cages back at the School…

Shuddering, I backed out of the room, knocking my knee into the doorframe. I cursed quietly as Iggy sat up, empty eyes searching the darkness. His head was cocked as he listened.

"Max?" He spoke low, shifting away from Gazzy in an attempt to keep him asleep.

"Yeah, Ig, it's me. Sorry to wake you up. I was just checking in." I had my hand on the doorknob, ready to bolt. Iggy smiled.

"Don't worry about us, we're fine in here. Go to sleep."

I bit my tongue to force back the nasty retort lurking there. Go to sleep. That's all anyone ever seemed to want to tell me. I could take care of myself!

Sensing he'd stepped into shark-infested Max waters, Iggy changed the subject.

"Where's Fang?"

I glanced down the hall instinctively, but there was still no sign of the brooding boy in question. "I dunno. I think he's sleeping downstairs?"

Iggy frowned. "You think?"

"I know," I amended hastily. "He's taking the couch."

A slow nod and the resident blind guy settled back onto the air mattress, ballooning Gazzy's half of the bed as he pushed on the air. "Ok. Just don't fight too long with him, alright? He needs you."

"We're not fighting!" Ella shifted and I realized I was close to shouting. "We're fine. Night, Ig."

"Night."

Sliding out, I shut the door and turned across the hall. My mom had given up her room to Nudge while she slept in her office tonight. So even though I was expecting it, opening the door to Mom's room and seeing Nudge lying on the bed was still a shock. Stealth forgotten, I darted forward, sweeping the bangs off her face. Oh Nudge…

She was hooked up to all kinds of tubes and a bleeping monitor thing that was making me twitch. As if the smell in the room-antiseptic and blood-wasn't bad enough. But since I'd made my first appearance in their lives, Mom and Ella had been essentially creating a mini-hospital in their house, buying secondhand equipment from the places around town and keeping them ready, just in case.

Their preparedness had saved Nudge's life.

A bowl half-filled with water stood on the table next to Mom's bed. Picking up the cloth next to the bowl, I dunked it in the water and wrung it out before gently wiping down Nudge's flushed cheeks. How often had I done this sort of thing after Jeb left, when one of us got sick? Too many. It was automatic now, I realized, shifting Nudge slightly to get at the back of her neck, pulling the sheet up to her chin.

Nudge's head rolled from side to side and she mumbled something about pancakes before settling back down. I smiled, seating myself on the edge of the bed and taking her hand.

"Hey sweetheart," I whispered, not wanting to wake her, "I'm so glad you're gonna be ok. And," I swallowed hard, fighting to keep my voice steady, "I'm sorry about not noticing you were in so much pain before it came to this. There was no excuse. You're my responsibility and I messed up, Nudgie. I'm so sorry." I wiped at my eyes, irritated. Stupid allergies. "Get some rest, ok sweetie? I'll come see you in the morning."

Getting up, I touched her cheek one more time before padding back down the hall to my room. Shutting the door behind me, I stripped off my clothes and held my shirt up to the moonlight, concluding it was beyond repair. Tossing it and my jeans in the trash, I rooted around in the set of drawers for some pajamas, then made for the bed. I knew I should brush my teeth and wash my face or at least do something to approximate cleanliness, but I really wasn't feeling it. And the bed looked so comfortable…

I slid between the sheets and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

_Good, Maximum. Rest. Sweet dreams._

**Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Point of No Return**

Chapter Three: Dr. Phil-Birdkid Style (Max)

**A/N: Hello hello! I hope everyone on April break in the US is having an awesome time. I'm traveling around for Passover and college-hunting, so at the moment I'm hotel connoisseur. Even a poor internet connection will not stop me from updating, however, so without further ado, I bring you the latest in Max's saga! BTW, I haven't read Angel yet, but does anyone want to tell me exactly how horrible it is? Also, how upset was everyone when the review/update bit of the website went offline? I couldn't update chapter 2 for a couple days, and THEN nobody could review! And since reviews are addicting, it was kinda like withdrawl. Which is bad. So please review this chapter!**

Maxridelover: SA, FS, R: Yeah, I guess you could call what she's in a…situation lol. Jahfreenalam: R: I'm glad you liked my attempt at humor :D Lacking Stealth: FS, SA, AA: Thanks! Ivyflightislistening: R: Maybe we should start a petition for someone to become JP's ghostwriter, since he obviously needs a new one? And yeah, Iggy's my favorite character, aside from Max. I feel he should be more developed in the books, and try to portray him as I think he would appear…if there was a better ghostwriter (see how I did that?). Alexis Taylor: R: We'll see what happens; thanks for reading! Izzi: R: I'm so glad you liked my other story, and I hope you found your way here! kkluv96: SA: Thanks! Marz: R: Thanks for reading my other story, and I'm flattered you compare me to JP. I hope you're reading this one too! Marz: R: I'm super excited to write about the E-house…so I'm hoping I get there eventually. Enough exposition! Shay-of-Awe: FS: Thanks! ILove2Write13: FS: Thank you! Edward'sNewBella17: R: Here's more! Enjoy! Sarcasticgirl1212: FS: Thanks so much!

**Disclaimer: I don't claim.**

**Onward!**

_I opened my eyes to see the sloped ceiling of a cave above me. I listened hard, waiting to hear some kind of sound from my Flock-and not getting anything. _

What the heck?

_I was alone._

Hold up.

_Oh my God. They thought I was dead. They'd left me._

No, wait. I'd seen this already. What was going on?

_Desperately I struggled to sit up, to scream, to do something-anything! But I couldn't move. _

This could not be happening. I could not be dreaming this, after having watched it helplessly once before. Nonono. Wake up, wake up…

_Suddenly, I heard it. _

_Wingbeats._

What was the Voice doing, making me dream of the worst part of my time away from my family? I knew I was asleep, and I knew that no matter how hard I struggled-much like the comatose state the Evil Fortune Cookie had put me in before-I wouldn't get out before it wanted me to.

Still, that didn't stop me from trying.

_After a moment, several soft thuds were accompanied by the sight of my family alighting at the mouth of the cave. I watched as instinctively, their heads swiveled to look at me. Then I watched as five pairs of shoulders slumped. I had disappointed, once again. _

"_Eat and then get some rest, it's late." Fang seemed to speak automatically, as if his brain wasn't really there. Or his heart. _

Desperately, I searched for my body. My eyelids, specifically. If I could open my eyes, I could end it. No more scary stuff. No more dreams. Please, please!

_Fang slid down the cave wall next to me. Reaching out, he took a few strands of my hair in his hand and ran it through his fingers. _

I couldn't watch this again. I had promised to talk to Fang about this. Why was the Voice showing me things that haunted me when I was awake, so much that I was afraid to sleep? Afraid I'd be taken away before I could explain. Before I could make everything right. Before I could keep Fang from snapping.

_Even as I watched, his face convulsed, collapsing in on itself, and he ducked his head, hiding behind his hair. His shoulders shook once, and his hands clenched at his sides. _

_There was a soft, hesitant noise, like a step arrested in motion. _

_With a sigh, Iggy slid next to Fang, blocking him from the kids' view. He spoke low, so quietly that if I hadn't been seeing his lips move, I wouldn't have heard anything at all._

"_Fang, pull yourself together."_

_No answer. Fang was so still, he could have been stone._

It was like watching one of those really bad horror movies: you know what's going to happen because you've seen this plot device so many times in so many other places. But still, you can't look away. And even though you know the blood is corn syrup, when it comes gushing out of the victim you can't help but scream. You're so scared. But that's the point of horror movies, right? You choose to watch them for the rush. It's fun.

This wasn't fun.

"_Listen to me. We can't just stay here waiting for Max to wake up. It's been a week, and she hasn't stirred. She's like a plant! If we weren't feeding and watering her occasionally, she'd die. And plants don't just suddenly get up and walk around and talk, you know._

"_Maybe the fall was worse than we thought. Maybe she actually did have a concussion, and maybe she's in a coma now-"_

"_Shut up."_

My heart was pounding against my ribcage so hard, I could actually feel the pain in my chest.

Oh my God. I was going to have a heart attack.

Karma's just ridiculous.

"_I'm just stating the facts. If that's what's happened, we need to get her help."_

Shut up Iggy. Fang, don't move.

"_No hospitals."_

Shut up!

"_We don't really have a choice, Fang! She's not waking up, in case you haven't noticed. I'm blind, but I can tell she hasn't moved since we put her down! I don't know about this sort of thing. What if she dies-"_

FANG, NO-!

_He moved then, so fast that the sound reached me before the sight did._

_The cracking smack of bodies hitting rock. _

I screamed somewhere inside my head. Then I screamed again.

_Fang had hurled himself at Iggy, wrapping his fingers around his throat, choking him. His face was tortured by an insane rage-and grief. _

_Iggy gasped for breath, blue eyes wide. He plucked helplessly at Fang's grip, his face turning red. _

_Nudge was screaming, and Gazzy had run up and was hitting Fang, but it made no difference. Angel was crying, clutching Total to her chest. _

"_Fang!" Iggy wheezed. "Stop. PLEASE!"_

I bolted upright, still screaming. I couldn't see, couldn't breathe, could barely hear. I felt walls enclosing me, a cage holding me in.

The Voice had sent me back early. I hadn't had time to talk to Fang. He would lose it, the Flock would fall apart, my mom would kick them out. Iggy would end up homeless and begging on the streets. Gazzy and Angel would be caught by Itex and destroyed. Nudge would stick with Fang and they'd both get killed in some street fight.

"Nooooo!"

"Max, wake up! Please wake up!"

"No, Fang you can't do this, let go of him, please send me back, PLEASE!"

"MAX!"

Warmth flooded through me, starting from my mouth. Heat spread across my cheeks. The pain in my chest eased. Slowly, I became aware of someone's lips pressing against my own.

I opened my eyes.

Fang was kissing me. Eyes shut, face taught, hair sticking up every which way.

Fang.

I relaxed, going limp like I had no bones at all. Fang pulled back, searching my face. I tried to lean against my pillows, but his fingers were clamped around my arms. I stared down at his knuckles, white against his olive skin. Slowly, I looked back up.

He was practically unreadable. Jaw tight, Fang didn't make a sound as I searched for I-don't-know-what. Then I caught the flicker of something in his eyes, quickly covered up. I wasn't supposed to have seen that moment of weakness, but I had, and it had given me the key. Suddenly, I could read Fang like an open book. The concern etched into the creases around his eyes, the drop of sweat on his temple. His hair sticking up every which way, like the times Nudge had managed to get at it with her straightener. He'd hurled himself out of bed to get to me without bothering to check his appearance.

My heart caught fire all over again. I attempted to say something-and utterly failed. I managed a sort of choked squeak before curling up as far away from him as possible. I didn't know what my reaction was.

Probably shock and absolute panic.

For a moment I was airborne. In my hysteria, I thought I'd taken flight. Then Fang settled me on his lap and shifted to lean against the wall, arms wrapped loosely around me. Carefully, I dropped my head onto his shoulder, and he sighed into my hair.

I had the briefest of flashes of me puking my guts up over the side of a helicopter. I saw the terrified look on Fang's face under his mask of composure as he'd kept me from falling over the side.

Or hurling myself over.

I was probably scaring the crap out of him. Again.

Get a grip, Max. You're the leader. Chill.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, "it was a bad dream."

Fang snorted. "Figured that out."

"Yeah…" I trailed off, then regrouped my frazzled thoughts. "Did I wake the others?"

A shrug. "Probably. But they know I'm in here."

"True." I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You've said that."

"I know!" I lifted my face off his shoulder to look up at him. "I don't know what else to say, though."

"How about telling me about it?"

I stared. "What?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Telling me. What you dreamt about."

"What I dreamt about?"

Fang looked around. "Is there an echo in here?"

I smacked his arm. "Shut up."

"You planning on going back to sleep, Max?"

I frowned. There was a trap here, but I couldn't quite see it. Yes or no? Biting my lip, I muttered, "No."

"Then talk to me."

Well crap. He had me there. He knew it, too. Fang lightly brushed my spine between my wings, up and down in a soothing motion. I rolled my shoulders back and winced as they twinged. Immediately he was concerned. He quirked an eyebrow.

Yes that was concern. Fang-cern.

"I'm fine," I snapped, then relented. "No, actually, I'm not."

I stopped talking, rubbing my temples.

"The dream," Fang prompted.

"The dream was a memory." Fang stayed silent, knowing that having been given the proper prodding, I would vent. "It was when I was…asleep. And the Voice wouldn't let me come back. It let me see what was going on sometimes, and this was the time when things got really bad."

Fang stiffened, and I continued, much quieter. And more slowly. "It was when Iggy said I could die…and you…you…"

"I attacked him," Fang's voice was hoarse and I turned around to face him, hugging him tightly.

"I was so scared, Fang! I couldn't get you to stop and I thought you might kill him!" I flung myself backwards as Fang's hold on me suddenly went slack. I clapped my hands over my mouth.

Had I really just said that?

Did I believe that?

_Do you, Maximum?_

_Not you!_

_Do you?_

I closed my eyes. _Yes. Someone somewhere strike me down for doubting him, but yes. I really thought he'd kill him that night._

"I thought I'd kill him, too."

I jerked upright.

Fang's head was lowered, hands curled limply in his lap. Silence reigned in the room. My skin prickled, and I fluffed my wings unconsciously.

"What are you talking about, Fang?"

He didn't move. I inched closer. Swallowing hard, I reached out and tipped up his face, but he kept his dark eyes fixed on the bed.

"Fang. Look at me."

…

"Fang."

"No."

"What," I asked, getting impatient, "scared of what I'll find there? I've known you all my life. Unless your irises are purple and striped or something, I'm not all that worried. Look. At. Me."

He did. It was like looking into a black hole. Empty.

I spoke fast. With the focus gone from me and placed on him, I was in The Incredible Max Mode again: all business, all the time. I could handle this.

"I'm not scared of you, Fang."

A twisted smile.

"I never have been scared of you. Don't you remember how we met, Fang? You saved my life." I paused to let that sink in. "You've never been a killer. You're protective. You'd do anything for those you care about. Sometimes that messes you up because you can't find someone to blame outside the Flock, so you tear the group apart."

He pulled back, but I latched onto his chin, forcing him to stay in place. "Don't you dare pull away from me!" I snarled, "I'm not finished."

His eyes flicked to mine, away, and then back again. I took that as a good sign, and continued.

"Fang, if I thought you were a threat to anyone in this family, you would not be a part of it. As it is, I don't trust anyone more than you. But you need to trust yourself more. When this happens again, you need to be ready-"

"WHAT?"

I froze.

Oh crap. I'd forgotten I hadn't told him.

_Face your challenges head-on, Maximum. Do not be a coward._

That little piece of-!

_I'm not a coward! _I snapped. _This just isn't the way I would have broken it to him._

_The hardest things to say are the ones that should be said outright._

_Whatever, Fortune Cookie. Whatever._

But it was right.

I had pulled my hand away, twisting my fingers in my lap.

"That's what the Voice was talking to me about tonight. I'm leaving again in five days. I don't know for how long, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"No you're not."

I stared up at him, exasperated. "Fang, there's nothing I can do about it. It's all in my head. I have no control there-"

"Learn to have control, then!"

"It's not like that-"

"Max, I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!"

Stunned silence.

We couldn't look at each other.

"The Voice says I'm not good at letting you all fend for yourselves," I whispered, "I'm also not good at making decisions without a-a-what's the word?"

_Bias._

"-Bias, yes-hey! Don't intrude. I'm busy!" I snapped, then realized I'd said that out loud. Glancing up sheepishly, I caught Fang staring at me as if I had two heads.

Or a Voice in one of them.

"You're a great leader," he said lowly, "we don't want you to change."

"Neither do I," I answered honestly, "but what if something happens to me? What if…Fang, hear me out…what if I do die? Can you take over now, as you are, and lead the Flock until they can all fend for themselves? Until Iggy has somewhere safe to be? Until Total can fly all the time?"

No answer. But it was answer enough.

"I'll try to be quick, really I will. But this has to be done. You should all stay here while it's happening, if Mom will let you. You'll be safe, but the Flock will defer to you. We should make a plan in case anything happens."

"…Like what?"

He was responding, accepting the situation. That was good.

"I don't know, anything. An Eraser attack. Mom goes on a business trip. Something that would leave you on the run again. You can't break down like last time, Fang. That can't happen ever again."

"You saw that."

A statement.

"Yes."

Affirmative.

"I never saw you. Except once. A dream." He dropped his head into his hands. I closed my eyes.

"I know."

He reached for me then, and we fell backwards onto the pillows. I pulled the blankets around us as we lay side by side. He took my hand.

"Tell me about it."

Taking a deep breath, I did.

**Read and review!**

**Hopefully one more expository chapter and then on to the more interesting part of the story! Whoo!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Point of No Return**

Chapter Four: His World in My Hands (Max)

**A/N: Hi, everyone! So this chapter's a little different in that I'm not putting thank yous. I wanted to get this posted and recognizing all the WONDERFUL reviewers would have taken more time than I have. So you know who you are and you're all fantastic and I'm eternally grateful for your comments and support.**

**I just got over a 6 week bout of writer's block-the longest I've ever experienced-and wrote most of this chapter tonight. I'm super excited that I'm able to create again, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim.**

**Onward!**

So there it was. Laid out on the table like Mom's pancakes at breakfast the next morning. Fang and I had been awake until dawn. We'd talked ourselves hoarse, then written notes back and forth until we'd killed about ten pens and half the Amazon. Finally, as the sky lightened, we passed out.

Mom found us tangled in sheets, crumpled paper, and pen carcasses. That didn't bother her so much.

What might have bothered her was the way we'd curled into each other, fanning out our wings protectively, and linking hands.

But that's only a guess.

She had shooed Fang back to his room and now, at breakfast, was giving him a massive Evil Glare.

She took this Mom Duty thing seriously.

I watched her cautiously. This probably wasn't the best moment to let her know I was leaving in five days…

Gazzy thunked his fork down on the table. "Can I have more pancakes?" he asked, grinning.

I snapped out of my reverie. "Gazzy!" I scolded, "How do you ask? And wipe your mouth!"

He smiled wider. "Don't have a napkin, Max. Can I please have some more pancakes, Dr. Martinez?"

Mom turned away from the stove, carrying the frying pan/griddle thing over to the table. "Of course, Gazzy. And here's a napkin."

I smirked, shooting Gazzy a superior look. He pouted, rubbing his face.

We finished the meal in silence, except for the occasional 'pass the syrup'. I hadn't realized exactly how much Nudge started (and continued) our conversations until she was out of commission and we were eating without argument, discussion, or joke.

It made it hard to breathe.

Finishing so fast that I knew I'd get indigestion in the near future, I set my plate in the sink and headed for the back door. Fang got up without a word and followed.

The sound of shattering glass broke the silence and I whirled, attempting to shove Fang aside (which didn't really work since he had at least twenty pounds on me). How had the Erasers found us-?

"This is bullshit!"

It was worse than Erasers.

Iggy stood unsteadily, surrounded by shards of glass and spilled milk. His hands clenched and unclenched into fists as he struggled with his fury.

I meant to speak calmly, with authority. But something in the way Iggy was trying to look at me but so completely missing my face and the utter silence in the room except for his harsh breathing, undid me.

Ella stared from me to him and back to me, confused. She'd never seen our family except at our absolute best.

Well, now she was about to see us at our absolute worst.

"What's wrong, Iggy?" I whispered. Gazzy was staring up at Iggy with a pained expression, but Angel was watching me even as she slid the rest of her breakfast onto Total's plate. Automatically, I threw up a mind barrier and she frowned, frustrated. I felt a tiny spark of pride until Iggy spoke again, more angry and hurt than I'd ever heard him sound.

"Something's wrong and we all know it. There's stuff you're not telling us, Max. That used to be ok because you had a plan that always worked out, but now I'm not so sure. And that's not gonna fly anymore.

"You left us, Max." I flinched and Fang tensed. "Piss off, Fang," Iggy snapped, "I can hear you." He turned back to me. You left us-"

"I didn't mean to…" I could barely hear my own voice. But sometimes having super-hearing came in handy. Iggy made out every word I said.

"That doesn't mean anything, though, does it? You still left. Vanished and left us taking care of a body while our world fell apart!"

Ringing silence. I knew he wasn't finished. Which was ok, since my lungs had given out and I couldn't have spoken if my life depended on it. Iggy took a shuddering breath, shaking his hair out of his face. He needed a haircut, I noticed.

_You are distracting yourself. Again. This is an unacceptable habit you seem to have picked up._

_Shut up._

_Pay attention, Maximum!_

_I'm trying-!_

"-we start to pull together and you come back acting like everything's normal! Well newsflash: IT'S NOT NORMAL. You come in here and expect everything to be like it was but you just-can't-do that, Max! Enough secrets and plans! We're your family, not just your followers. Tell us the truth about why you were like some sort of corpse for two weeks of our lives, why Fang is more like a lapdog than ever, and why you're treating us like CHILDREN!"

The room echoed.

"Max? What is Iggy talking about?" Crap. Now my mom was in on it. I caught the briefest triumphant flash in Iggy's eyes and gritted my teeth. He knew having her on his side would pin me down.

_It really is about time._

_Shouldn't I wait for Nudge?_ I pleaded desperately.

_Do you have time to wait for Nudge?_

_I would if you gave it to me!_

Silence upon silence upon silence.

"FINE!" I jumped, along with everyone else in the room. My voice had exploded out of me uncontrollably loud. I took a shuddering breath. "Fine. You're right, Iggy. This has gone on too long. Where should I start?"

"How about in Nudge's room?" Angel suggested, "That way she can hear us."

"Sweetie," I murmured, "Nudge is still unconscious-"

"No she's not. I've been talking to her for a while now." Angel smiled prettily, while Gazzy gawked.

Why didn't she say so before? Sometimes I wondered about the brains on that mind reader. Turning, I sprinted out of the room and up the stairs to Mom's bedroom, flinging open the door so hard that it cracked the paint on the wall when the doorknob slammed into it.

"Nudge?"

"Hi, Max." There she was, buried in blankets, face turned towards me, smiling so bright she took the sun out of commission. I did my best not to fling myself on her still-broken form, but I didn't do a very good job. "Oof! You're heavy! Like, what did you eat for breakfast, seriously? Or are you wearing six layers of clothes or something 'cause Max, you're about a HUNDRED pounds more than I can handle at the moment-"

"I'm so glad you're ok," I whispered, stroking her hair out of her face as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not anymore; I think you just re-broke everything Dr. M set…" But she smiled even wider, and I knew I was forgiven.

Then everyone else piled onto the bed, laughing and talking and hugging and generally making a fool of themselves. Finally, we got situated after Mom decided Nudge had better stick with IV fluids (which made my skin crawl) and had settled herself in a chair with Angel in her lap and Total at her feet, though he grumpily announced he would much prefer the bed-which we denied. Iggy flanked Nudge on the bed, with Gazzy and Fang at the foot. Ella had dragged her desk chair into the room and propped her legs up on the bed, while I paced what floor space was available. I knew there was no way I could sit through this.

Unable to delay any more, I turned to my family and searched each face. All but Iggy's were concerned and curious. His was tense, angry, and maybe even a little scared.

I looked at Fang last. He made eye contact with me, but his expression was unreadable. Swallowing hard, I looked down at my toes, curling into the rug on the floor. For all my years and experience, I suddenly felt very small.

_What will you let me say?_ I asked the Voice.

_Everything._

Of course. Now it's fine to tell all my secrets. _Where should I start?_

_At the beginning._

_Any words of encouragement, Fortune Cookie?_

_You depend too much on others, Maximum. Find your own strength._

…Not helpful in the slightest.

But possibly-and unfortunately-right.

"It started when I was knocked unconscious during that battle with Erasers a few weeks ago." I closed my eyes, seeing the furry fist flying at my face like it was real time. "The Voice wouldn't let me wake up when I should have. It said I had to learn how to fulfill my destiny. So it sent me back, somehow."

"Back to where?" Gazzy asked, eyes round.

"The School," I spoke faster. Now that I'd started, there was no way I could stop. "My fourteen-year-old mind was planted in my body at different points in our history at Itex. The Voice told me to bring the Flock together and change some things that had happened in the past-but I didn't know what those things were.

"It was terrible, being stuck in the lab again. I couldn't communicate with the younger versions of you because you didn't know who I was. I had to start over, go through each test again…" I clutched at my arms, digging my nails into the skin. "Experience each failure…" I gasped and whirled away, realization washing over me.

_I can't do it!_

_Do what, Maximum? _ The Voice was smug. Smug!

_I can't tell them! I can't tell him! The other parts don't really matter, do they? The part where I saved my family, that's ok. It's the bad parts you want me to apologize for. Hurting Fang and depending on him too much. Leaving Ari. And…_I was dimly aware that I might be hyperventilating. My breathing was doing all kinds of crazy things today.

_And what, Maximum?_ The Voice no longer sneered. Its tone was softer, coaching.

_And Iggy,_ I managed, _You want me to tell them about Iggy._

_Be strong, Maximum. Face your destiny._

"Max?" Angel's voice was tiny. For once, she sounded like her real age. "Do you want to wait to tell us?"

I hesitated, looking around at my family.

My family.

The people I trusted most in the entire world.

I looked at Iggy. He shifted slightly, sensing me. I stared into his eyes and felt my own fill with tears. He'd never see again the world that had brought him so much wonder.

He deserved to know why.

"I'll keep going," I answered, "but I'm only going to talk about the bad stuff. The good stuff you already know because you lived it.

"Iggy's right. I've been keeping things from you and it's not fair of me. But it's because I'm scared that knowing these things will turn you all against me. I've done things-"

"Why don't you let us decide, Max? Jeez, just tell us already! We love you and nothing you say could change that. Whatever you did, you did because it was right. So spill!" Ah, Nudge. So tactful.

"You don't understand!" I burst out, "It's my fault. It's my fault that Iggy's-"

_Rrrring!_

Ella screamed.

_Rrrring!_

I stared dumbly out the door. "The phone…?" I tried.

"Oh!" Mom slid Angel off her lap with an apologetic smile and headed out the door. "I think I forgot to call Ella out of school today!"

"Mom!" Ella gasped, "I'll get detention for cutting class!" She ran after her, panicked.

"I'm sure we can work this out if I talk to your teachers." Mom's voice faded down the hall, followed by Ella's wails of horror. Angel and Nudge giggled, though Nudge stopped quickly with a frightened look on her face.

"Nudge?" I hurried forward, "Are your ribs…?"

"They're ok," she reassured me, "I just forgot they were broken and when I laughed it felt kinda funny. I'm sorry, Max, I'm just so tired-!" Her chatter was cut off by a gaping yawn.

"You've been through a lot, Nudgie. We'll let you rest," I smiled, shooing everyone off the bed and tucking her in.

Nudge pouted, "But you didn't get to finish telling us your story!"

I grimaced. "I'll wait to tell the interesting parts until you wake back up, alright? I refuse to be the cause of you not getting better quickly. We need you well as fast as possible in case something happens."

Nudge looked terrified. "Do you think something will happen?"

"No, no!" I mentally smacked myself. Great, panic the invalid. "I'm just being prepared."

"That's our Max," Nudge mumbled, fighting sleep, "always prepared."

I laughed hollowly. "See you when you wake up." I kissed her forehead and made silent gestures that everyone else should get out. Angel smiled and shook her head, tugging a heavy medical textbook out from under Mom's bed.

"I think I'll read this in here, actually. Total will stay with me, too."

"Oh sure, don't give the dog any input!" The whiskers around his muzzle twitching with irritation, Total settled next to Angel on the floor, thumping a paw on the book, which happened to be about half his size and double his weight. "I'll just sit here and do nothing while you read a book!"

Angel lightly petted his head. "Of course you will."

Sometimes I don't wonder about that girl's brain, I wonder about her sanity.

"Fang, can you take Gazzy out in the backyard? Maybe teach him a new move?" I asked as sweetly as I could manage. Fang shot me a what-are-you-crazy? look, but I merely smiled wider. And more dangerously. "Thank you."

Fang steered a protesting Gasman out of the room, shooting me another look over his shoulder.

Leaving me with Iggy.

Who was standing in the middle of my mom's room with a twisted look of fury and horror on his face.

My stomach plummeted.

"Let's go for a fly," I said quietly. Walking past him, hyperaware of exactly how much bigger he was than me, I slid open the window and pulled out the screen. Iggy walked steadily over, reaching out in front of him. I didn't touch him, just watched as he traced the windowsill with sure fingers, then bent his body practically in two and crawled out onto the roof. I followed, setting the screen back in place, but leaving it unlocked in case we came back inside this way.

"It's a thirty foot drop so fan your wings out quickly. We'll head east over the trees. There's a clearing I know. We'll land there." I waited for his nod before flinging myself into space. Snapping out my wings, I winced and flapped hard; ignoring the twinge of pain that reminded me I wasn't 100%. Pain is just a message…

Behind me, I heard the distinctive whoosh of air that told me Iggy was following close behind. Banking right, I soared out over the reservation my mom's house backed up onto (the benefits of living on the edge of town), scanning the ground below. The clearing wasn't far in…

There. "Landing, seventy feet." Without waiting for Iggy's acknowledgement, I angled downward, tipping my wingtips to slow my descent. For a few seconds, I relished the wind tossing my hair out of my face, the lightness that came with never touching the ground. Then I folded my wings and landed hard, running a few strides to keep my balance. I whirled out of the way as Iggy came in behind me. It was like some sort of dance. A sick dance.

I grabbed his arm and yanked him back to avoid a tree root, but he pulled himself away so fast that my hand burned. He walked away from me until we were separated by the entirety of the clearing. I stared at his back, at his folded wings, his broad shoulders, his long hair.

I waited for him to speak.

"It's your fault that I'm what?"

"_Did you see it?"_

"_See what?"_

"_Everything!"_

I knew once I told him, he wouldn't hear anything else. So I started at the beginning, instead of the end. I wanted him to know everything, even if it changed nothing.

"Do you remember the test we had against the spiderwoman, when we were younger? You, me, and Fang. And we were getting beaten so badly. We weren't fighting together and I didn't know how to help you two. You were so different, you and Fang. I felt like I was caught in the middle, constantly balancing your battles. Still do," I rasped out a laugh. "But then Fang got beat. She slammed him and broke him-"

"I remember. You wouldn't stop screaming, and you wouldn't let me go help." Iggy's voice was steady, but I could hear the impatience under it. I picked up the story.

"That was my first mistake. I thought you were too hurt to do anything, and I was incapable of making a move. I think it's the most useless I've never been," I continued bitterly, "But then you went up to her and you had that one last bomb…

"And when the explosion was over you were unconscious and bleeding from the head and Fang wasn't breathing. Jeb told me to make a choice. He asked me who I'd save. The Voice," my own voice cracked, "the Voice told me you were alive and that Fang might not be, but told me to think carefully about my decision. I-I didn't know what that meant. So I chose Fang." I was whispering now, tears streaking down my cheeks. Iggy's shoulders were shaking.

"They took you both away. And Fang came back first, which didn't make any sense. All they had to do was patch you up. Fang was getting major surgery.

"But when you came in, you had bandages on your eyes, Iggy. Which really didn't make sense, since your eyes hadn't been damaged in the blast. You had more sense than to keep them open during an explosion. They performed surgery on you even though you didn't need it, and I didn't realize what it was until I went back that second time.

"That's when they did the night-vision test. But it wasn't night-vision. It was a punishment because the School thought I'd picked the wrong person to save. So they damaged you to make a point." I could barely speak now, I was crying so hard. But it had to be done. It had to be said. "Iggy. The whitecoats were punishing me for saving Fang. It's my fault."

"What's your fault?" He was quiet, cold. I knew what I said next would directly affect whether or not I left this clearing alive. But it never crossed my mind to tell him anything else. No more lies. Nothing but the truth.

So help me whatever God there might be anywhere.

"Iggy, it's my fault. I chose to make you blind."

A breeze rustled through the trees, then stilled, and it was completely silent. Not a single bird sang.

And then Iggy crossed the clearing in three strides, grabbed me by the throat, and slammed me against the nearest tree. I gasped, choked.

"YOU!" He was screaming, cornered by the truth. Everything he knew was collapsing. The person he trusted most had destroyed his life. So I really couldn't blame him for acting more animal than human. I really couldn't blame him for wanting to kill me. "YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS! Do you know what I've missed because I can't see? Do you know how lost I've felt because I don't know what's going on? Do you know what it's like not to know your own face anymore? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE NOT TO HAVE EVER SEEN THE FACES OF HALF YOUR FAMILY?"

I couldn't speak; the hold on my throat was too tight. But there was nothing for me to say. I wasn't going to deny anything, or answer his questions, because I didn't know. Iggy's blindness, his loss of what he treasured most, was entirely my fault. I would take whatever he did to me without a word of protest.

I deserved it.

Iggy froze, his lip curling. "Are you crying, Max?" Pinning me to the tree with his other arm, he pulled away from my throat and shook his hand. Water flew off of it. My tears. He laughed a harsh, inhuman sound. "Like you even know pain!" He was crying too, and one of my own questions was finally answered.

Even now when Iggy cried, his tears were blood.

"YOU DON'T KNOW PAIN!" He reared back and I didn't move, even as he bore down on me. Even as he punched me in the stomach so that I doubled over, kneeing me in the nose to snap me back up, and then slapping me across the face.

I stood, swaying as blood dripped onto my shirt. "No, Iggy," I whispered, "I don't know."

He collapsed then, falling to his knees and sobbing. I moved slowly, kneeling in front of him. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed, and I fell back, crying again. I didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry-"

"You aren't sorry." He was abruptly calm, and even more frightening than when he'd been screaming. I lost my voice again. "You can't be sorry. Would have you changed your decision if you'd known, Max?"

Oh God.

"You can't ask me that," I begged, "Iggy, please!"

"WOULD YOU HAVE CHANGED YOUR MIND?"

"No!" I yelled, "No! Because I'm a selfish bitch who'd rather have the two of you alive, even if it means you're blind!"

"IT WASN'T YOUR DECISION TO MAKE-"

"IT WAS BECAUSE JEB FORCED ME!" I was hysterical now. "I'm sorry, Iggy, I'm sorry it ended up this way. But I love you too much to ever say that I'd be ok with letting you go. Or Fang. Or anyone in the Flock. You can scream, you can cry, you can kill me if you want but I will not change my mind! I can't."

"Get away."

I blinked. "What?"

"Get out of here, Max, before I do something I might regret."

"But how will you-"

"GET AWAY!"

I staggered to my feet and ran, making it to the edge of the clearing before Iggy spoke again.

"Does Fang know?"

I stopped. "I didn't tell him. But I wouldn't be surprised if he had figured it out."

"Maybe that's why he loves you. Because you chose him over me." Iggy's voice was thick.

I sighed. "I don't know why Fang loves me, Iggy, anymore than I know why Angel loves me, or the others, or you-once. All I know is I don't deserve it."

Before he could say anything else, I fled into the woods. As I ran, I caught a glimpse of black shadow where there should have been sunlight.

Fang would take care of Iggy and the others. Right now, I needed to do as Iggy told me, and get away.

**Read and review please! Clarification: I don't think Iggy loves Max like that anymore, but I think he does feel alone because Max and Fang are a couple. That's what the last bit means.**


	5. Chapter 5

Point of No Return

Chapter Five: Always Darkness (Iggy)

**A/N: Hello everyone! I am officially back on track! I'm sensing this story's going to be a bit longer than the last one, which kind of blows my mind. But news news news! Unfortunately there's no online link, but my poem, "A Note from Your Narrator," was just published in my school's literary magazine right on the centerfold where everyone could see! So I'm really excited about that. I'm definitely looking for more places to submit to (need to get a toehold in the un-virtual literary community!), so if anyone has any suggestions let me know! **

**PLEASE NOTE: I have put names in parentheses at the top of every chapter after its title because I'm going to be switching POV's occasionally…like this chapter, which is Iggy. Gotta keep challenging myself! **

**Aleria14: R: Yes it was the whitecoat's fault, but Max feels responsible because she made the decision. Major guilt complex. I really hope I can write some lighter chapters in the future, but at the moment the story seems to want to pile on the emotional baggage. Thanks for reading! Sierra156: R, AA, SA, FS, FA: I'm so glad you liked my story and read MLWSWU! Ivyflightislistening: R: Thank you for calling me a wordsmith, you made my day! BigReader23: R: LOL, here's more! ILove2Write13: R: I had to end it somewhere! Hope this resolves everything. blackberry01: R: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry! Words-Of-A-Fallen-Angel: R: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Goldfish: R: Here's more, thanks for reading! FoxBlood: SA: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim**

**Onward!**

Max ran. I heard her go; her harsh breathing fade, the vibration of her steps dying away. Eventually, the birds started to sing again. A breeze rustled in the trees surrounding the clearing.

I pressed my shaking hands against the ground, sifted dead leaves and dirt through my fingers. I recognized the rough bumps on the sticks and the soggy softness of leaves left to rot on the forest floor. The touch was comforting.

A snapping noise off to my left. I turned my face to the sound, even though the gesture was useless instinct. Self preservation: recognize an unfamiliar factor, identify as friend or enemy, and decide whether to fight, run, or ignore. Even after years of being unable to identify a threat by sight, my body constantly forgot it was handicapped.

When I was just sitting somewhere with my family, laughing and talking, it was easy to forget-or pretend-that my darkness wasn't a manifestation of nighttime.

I knew most of what I saw in my mind was made up, an effort to create what I'd never been able to see. Nudge and Angel, for example, looked like smaller versions of Max with black hair and brown skin, or fair hair and pale skin. Gazzy looked like a smaller Fang. Total was an indistinct, fuzzy object. I had no idea what a dog was supposed to look like. He had tiny Fang-wings, though.

Fang and Max's images, though younger-looking than they actually were, were always clear.

And Erasers never lost their sharp edge, no matter how hard I wished it.

But it was the spiderwoman, the last thing I'd ever seen, that I knew best. Her insane, terrified expression, her crazed eyes. The bright light and brilliant heat of the explosion before everything was wiped away forever. If I'd known I was going to lose my sight, I would have turned to look at Max.

Gone out seeing something beautiful.

Damn it. I was crying again.

All those years we'd thought it was an accident. I'd woken up with bandages around my head and a splitting pain in my eyes. I figured I'd been hurt. When it turned out to be more than that, I took the whitecoat's explanation-Jeb's explanation-at face value. I'd been grateful, somewhere deep down, that Max felt me worthy enough to save when Jeb wanted to get rid of me.

Now I saw that it was only guilt that made her act that way.

I'd known from the start that I'd never get Max. She was too wild, I was too wild. Our temperaments were similar. She needed an opposite; someone who would take her down a notch, not build her up. Someone who could support her without undermining her authority. I wasn't that kind of guy. Fang was.

Though he wasn't doing such a great job at the moment, but that was understandable. His girlfriend had been comatose.

Unfortunately, that put in charge the one person who was the most useless.

Damn Max.

Damn her!

I staggered to my feet and stumbled forwards, arms outstretched, feeling for anything that might trip me up. I hadn't put on shoes before we'd left, so when I stepped on a particularly sharp rock and leapt backwards, it made sense that I stumbled over a tree root and fell flat on my back. I hissed and sat up slowly, unfurling my wings and cracking my neck.

I really needed to hit something.

Or blow it up.

But that might give away our position to Erasers. With Max pulling a Call of the Wild, we didn't stand a chance.

We were so dependent on her. Did she realize all those years ago that saving us from death chained us to her? How could we pay her back when she constantly renewed our debt? I had often wondered if it'd be possible for us to grow up independent, able to take care of ourselves.

After two weeks without Momma Max, the answer was emphatically 'no'.

It sickened me to be tied to the girl who'd allowed me to lose my sight. Who would direct me if I left the Flock? Who would help the freaky mutant blind guy wandering down the street? I was more likely to get mugged and killed than find someone willing to lend a hand and push me away from the road.

I stood again, cupping my hand over my eyes. I breathed slowly, trying to choke back the betrayal that rose up with a mixture of bile and breakfast. I'd come close to making myself sick from crying before, but I'd never actually thrown up. Couldn't waste a meal when you didn't know when the next one would come along.

I swallowed, wincing against the burn in my throat. "Just once," I whispered to the clearing, "could I see again? Just once?"

Dropping my hands, I opened my eyes.

Darkness. Nothing but darkness.

It was always empty!

I roared, ran forward until I slammed into a tree, pounded it as blood ran down my wrists. I knew when I got back, Max would see the bits of wood embedded in my skin and bemoan my lack of discipline. She'd sit me down and clean the cuts with alcohol, taking my mind off the sting with gentle gibes and sneaky jokes.

I didn't want Max to doctor me up. I didn't want her anywhere near me.

"I HATE YOU!"

I pulled my arm back to hit the tree again but as I threw my fist forward, someone caught my hand. I bellowed in pain, nearly missing what the person said.

"Hit it again and you'll scrape the last of the skin off."

Fang. I turned away. "Leave me alone."

"No."

"Go away, Fang."

"No, Iggy." He was perfectly calm, and it infuriated me.

"Why not?" I demanded bitterly. I could imagine him standing there in the black he always favored, arms crossed.

"Because you can't make me leave." Everything was simple to him. Black and white. Like Max, Fang didn't see in shades of gray.

I walked away from him, limping from the cut on my foot. My hands were throbbing.

"I hate her, you know." I was trying to make him mad. He probably knew that.

"No you don't." Yeah, he knew.

"Yes I do! She took away from me what I loved most to save you, and you're telling me I don't hate her?" I wheeled on him, as if facing him really made a difference. Calculating the distance from the forest floor to where Fang's head most likely was, I stared furiously in his direction. Looking at people you can't see tends to make them nervous. I took a lot of pleasure in freaking everyone out with that the first few months I was blind.

He was taking a while to answer. I must have got him right in the eyes.

"You're wrong," he said finally, still unnervingly calm.

Getting rid of him with threats clearly wasn't going to work, so I hoped letting him speak his piece would make him go away. I didn't want to hear how Max was perfect. "Wrong about what?"

"What you love most."

My jaw dropped. "I'm not in love with Max!"

"Not in love, no. But you still love her. You love her for her strength, sense of humor, and kindness-"

"No, Fang, see, that's where you're mistaken. That's why you love her." I barked out a laugh. "Go home, Fang. I'll be there soon."

"I'm not leaving you alone out here, Iggy. You will hear what I have to say and then, and only then, will I drag your sorry ass back to Dr. M's." There was a flicker of something in Fang's speech and I stopped, surprised. Then I smiled, lips twisting. Of course he was angry. He wanted to defend his precious-

"You love her because of what she is for you. She is a leader, someone you can rail against but also someone you can trust. She is a sister who tries to look out for your best interests and keep you safe. She is your friend, someone you can joke around and be equals with. Max isn't evil, Iggy. She makes mistakes. We all do-"

"Did you know?" The words were torn out of me and I regretted them immediately. I didn't want to find out I was the only one who didn't have a clue. But I'd asked, and Fang would tell me. He was nothing if not brutally honest.

He spoke slowly, choosing his words. "I didn't…know. Max never told me. But the way she acted after you took the bandages off…I suspected."

I snickered. "You suspected."

"I didn't say anything in case it wasn't true. But I guess it is."

"You guess!" I was like a damn echo. The things he said were too funny for me not to repeat them. Downright hilarious.

"You forgave me for almost killing you. Why can't you forgive her?"

I winced. He would use that card.

"Because, Fang, we'd never have been in this situation if I could see. If I could see, no one would have to be responsible for me. Leading wouldn't be an issue when she was unavailable. You'd be-"

"Dead?" I froze. That hadn't been what I was going to say. I was going to say something like 'less pressured.'

"If she'd saved your eyesight, Iggy, I'd be dead right now."

The birds had stopped singing again, I noticed, and the sun must have gone behind a cloud. Its warmth was gone.

Well that would have made things very different.

"Do you understand the choice she had to make? Can you forgive her?"

I thought about it, I really did. Life without Fang would have been bad, I knew. He was my best friend.

Abruptly, I took off running, snapping out my wings and soaring into the air. Immediately, I careened into a tree branch, flung myself backwards, and shot into the sky in the direction of Dr. M's house. If he wouldn't leave me alone, I'd have to make him.

Because I didn't want him to have to hear me say no.

No, I couldn't forgive her.

I couldn't forgive her the sunsets I'd lost, the sunrises I'd missed. I couldn't forgive her the loss of her face and the faces of everyone we encountered. I couldn't forgive her the loss of myself in my appearance, my ability to make bombs, my talent for noticing things she missed.

I couldn't forgive Max, and I never would.

I landed in the backyard of Dr. M's house. At least, I was pretty sure it was her backyard. I remembered which direction Max and I had come from and the seconds that had passed between each direction change as we flew over the trees. Now, flying at the same speed, I'd simply counted and reversed the direction each time. I was nearly positive I'd landed in the right place.

Besides, the area smelled like pancakes.

Arms outstretched, I headed for the smell, knowing I was near the porch as the scent grew stronger. There was a window open somewhere, probably the kitchen, because I could hear someone humming and the clink of plates. Running water? Someone was washing dishes. Usually Nudge's job, but since she was bedridden…

I heard a gasp and clattering splash as a plate was dropped back in the sink. I tensed. Had something gone wrong? Then I heard Dr. M call, "Iggy?"

The creak of the screen door alerted me I was very close to the stairs and I stopped short, not wanting to bang my toes.

"Iggy!" Dr. M cried, "What happened?"

I smiled. Whatever I had against Max, it didn't extend to her awesomely nice mom.

"Nothing," I answered airily, "I just hit a tree a few times. You know the old 'substitute punching bag trick'…"

"But you shredded the skin! Come inside this instant, we have to treat your hands before they get infected."

I hesitated, face heating up. "Uh…"

"This way, step up." A few clunks as she came down the stairs and Dr. M had her arm around my waist, guiding me inside. "You're tracking blood too! What did you do to your foot?" I squirmed as she forced me into the bathroom (I could tell because it smelled like shampoo) and pressed me down. I patted the air behind me, and once assured that the toilet lid wasn't up, sat on it.

I listened to her step away, rattle through some cabinets, and then come back to stand in front of me. "Hand, please," she said briskly, lightly touching my palm. I hissed and drew back. Now it hurt.

She made a familiar disapproving sound and pulled on my hand again. "This will sting," she warned, before dumping what felt like the entire bottle of rubbing alcohol onto my flayed skin.

It took all I had not to scream.

Apparently to get my mind off the pain before I broke something, she asked, "Did you and Max talk?"

I hadn't realized I was holding anything in my hand until I snapped the toilet paper holder off the wall. "Shit, I'm sorry," I began, but Dr. M cut me off.

"It's fine, Iggy, but please watch your language. She left for a moment and I heard the bathroom door shut before she returned. She resumed bandaging my hand in silence.

"I can do that, if you want," I offered, "I know how."

"I don't mind." More silence. "So the talk didn't go well?"

I gritted my teeth. "No."

"Would you tell me about it?"

I didn't say anything. She sighed.

"Iggy, though Max is my daughter, I care about all of you." She was doing her best to sound gentle and patient. "You're her family, and therefore mine. If something's wrong I want to help fix it. I was content to stay out of it while you two tried to work things out, but that's obviously not working. Please tell me what's wrong. I'm not going to judge you or take Max's side just because I'm related to her-"

"Aren't you?" I snorted. "Jeb always did."

She paused, then continued wrapping my hand more briskly. When she spoke again, there was a steely edge to her voice. "Well I'm not Jeb, Iggy."

That was true.

But could I trust her? Dr. M was nice and all and she really would try to be impartial. That was no guarantee that she could do it, though.

I fought back a yell of pain as she started cleaning my other hand.

"I know it stings," I could almost imagine her giving me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I managed, "If I weren't such an idiot, this wouldn't have happened."

"Why did you hit a tree?" She sounded amused now. "Not the best way to blow off steam, injuring yourself."

I frowned. "There was nothing else to hit."

"Max."

I stood quickly, switching to balance on my uncut foot when the slashed one protested its use. "I sent her away," I bristled with indignation, "I didn't want to-to-"

Oh shit. I'd trapped myself.

"To what?" Dr. M asked quietly.

"To hurt her more than I already had." I sat down hard. Even after what she'd said, punching Max made me feel awful, not better. I knew if she'd stayed-and she would have stayed-I might have broken a bone or worse. So I'd sent her away.

Damn it. Fang had been right.

I did still love her. She was my leader, friend, and sister. My eyes.

But she'd chosen to make me blind! I couldn't just-!

"Iggy?" Dr. M touched my cheek and I jumped violently. "You're bleeding from your eyes!"

Again?

"I'm such a baby," I muttered, swiping at my face. "Don't worry about it, Dr. M. I cry blood because my eyes are so damaged. It's been like that since forever."

Forever: A.D. 20something. After Darkness.

"You cry blood?" I expected her to be revolted, but instead she sounded concerned. "No matter how damaged your eyes might be, Iggy, you should cry normal saline tears. I'd like to take a look at your eyes after we finish here." She tugged on the cuff of my jeans, rolling it up to gain better access to my foot.

I shrugged. Whatever. My sight was irreparable. What did I care if I cried blood or saltwater?

"What did Max do that made you so angry?"

She just wouldn't stop probing, would she?

"It was a long time ago, Dr. M-"

"What did she do?" The flash of steel was back in her voice. I smiled wryly. Max took after her mom more than she realized.

"It was a decision she made that I won't ever be able to agree with," I evaded.

"And that decision was?"

Damn.

I slid my hand into my pocket, rolling the tangle of wires hidden there. I considered causing a small explosion and disappearing in the smoke, but that would only work for a few minutes. We were living in Dr. M's house, after all. Still, holding the cords was like gripping a lifeline and I felt stronger for it. Reluctantly, I told her. Told her what Max had done, how betrayed I felt, how I couldn't forgive her-

"That's understandable."

I did my best deer-in-the-headlights impression.

"What's…understandable?"

"Why you acted the way you did. I'm actually proud of you, Iggy."

My head was going to explode.

"Why?"

Dr. M didn't answer right away. I heard her get up and run water, washing her hands. A squeaking noise that I couldn't identify resolved itself with a snap of cloth: a towel rack she was drying her hands on needed to be screwed back into the wall more securely. Maybe I'd take Gazzy and fix that…

"You sent Max away instead of continuing to attack her. You knew she wouldn't defend herself, no matter what you did. Some part of you didn't want to hurt her, even if you don't want to admit it." She pressed her hand against my cheek and I closed my eyes.

"I'm just so confused," I admitted. I didn't think it was possible to feel small in my tall and awkwardly sized body, but I was managing it now.

"You don't have to forgive her."

I wished I could see if my brains were on the floor. Or maybe I'd been caught by Erasers and this was some sort of dream torture. It was entirely possible.

"Dr. M, either you forgive someone or you don't and then you lose them…that's how stuff like this works."

She laughed. Actually laughed! "Iggy, people don't always forgive each other. Sometimes they're too hurt by what's happened, but they still want to be with the person who hurt them. When that happens, they push the hurt to the back of their minds and try to at least understand why they were hurt. If they can understand each other, even if the decision wasn't agreeable, they can move on."

Oh.

Look who was seeing things in black and white.

"There are shades of gray in forgiveness?" How had no one told me this before?

"Absolutely. Max had an incredibly difficult decision to make. She chose to save two lives instead of losing one. It damaged you, there's no denying that. But you're also alive, Iggy, and so is Fang, which was probably more important to her than anything else.

"If you can understand why she would want to save both your lives and not care about the consequences, then that's all you need. You don't need to forgive her, Iggy. Max needs to forgive herself. But to start that, she needs you helping her."

I wished I could see her face. I needed to know if she was telling me the truth.

Because when Dr. M put it that way, I got it. If I'd been in the same position as Max, if it had been Fang and Max bleeding and hurt, I would have chosen the most injured one to get help and hoped the other could pull through. I wouldn't have even considered what if's.

And once I'd found out what I'd done, I'd have torn myself up trying to figure out if I'd made the right decision.

"Thanks, Dr. M," I said lowly.

She hugged me. I couldn't move for a second, then I relaxed and hugged her back. What can I say; I'm a bit of a softie.

"I'm going to go check on Nudge, but I'd still like to look at your eyes later," she said finally, standing up.

"Yeah, me too," I grinned at her, and she laughed, realizing I was joking. Mostly.

I headed out of the bathroom and onto the porch again. Finding the stairs, I sat down to wait. When Max came back, I'd tell her the truth. That I couldn't forgive her for what she did, but I understood.

I hoped it would be enough.

**Read and review, please! Did Iggy sound different enough in voice when compared to Max?**


	6. Chapter 6 Revised Because I Hated It

**Point of No Return**

Chapter Six: Recollection (Max)

**A/N: PLEASE READ So I was really unhappy with this chapter when I posted it, and then I got some great advice from Zezemi and my dad, so I changed it a lot. You don't have to read it again, but know that Max doesn't have a plan in this version, the Voice doesn't hurt her, and I think it's a bit less disgustingly sappy.**

**Ok, now you're caught up. The next chapter will be the final one in the present because this exposition has gone on waaaay too long. Squishing 4 days into 1 chapter? Oh yes. Challenge accepted.**

**Fanficitonaddict1: R: Thanks, I'm glad I got Iggy right. Sierra156: R: Thank you, I'm so happy you liked it! ILove2Write13: R: You actually gave me an idea I'm implementing into this story, so thank you! Timing-wise, it doesn't work for Max to 'leave' before Iggy speaks to her, since she still has four days (she's on day 1 in this chapter) to go, but I did consider the idea. I'm glad I made the love/in love distinction clear enough. GreekAngel: SA: Thanks! Tsunaida: SA: Thank you! DarkAngel9909: FS: Thanks! MaxBuquoi: FS, FA: Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim.**

**Onward!**

I ran blindly, crying too hard to see. And since I'm not blessed with anything like grace or the ability to see with my eyes closed, I ran into a problem pretty quickly.

Max's face, meet tree.

I practically body-slammed the trunk of a leafy green thing and bounced off, screaming like some sort of wild animal; wounded, in pain, and incapable of rational thought. I staggered forward a few more strides before getting tangled in some low-growing plants and crashing to the ground. I didn't bother to get up. Pinching my nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding, I curled into a ball and screamed some more.

_Maximum Ride, that is quite enough._

I couldn't even form words that would express my rage towards the Voice. I bolted upright, searching for a rock. I was going to get that chip out of me if it paralyzed my arm. One less thing to deal with-

_Digging that chip out will kill you, Maximum. Self-destructive behavior is a sign of mental instability. You stated you were capable of leading the Flock. Are you proving that that is not the case?_

I froze, fingers curling around a stone. I traced its edges, eyes still closed. My breaths came in deep gasps that hurt my chest. I was choking on sobs.

_Get out of my head!_ I pinched my nose harder, testing for breaks. _Let me figure things out on my own for once! I made this mess, I need to fix it._

The Voice didn't answer for a moment. I breathed shallowly through my mouth, blinking to clear my vision. I was still crying, but had regained some control.

_Do your best, Maximum. _The Voice sounded surprisingly gentle. I stiffened, hating the pity.

_I will._

I hefted the rock and stood, picking my way through the undergrowth. I needed to move. Do a run-down of the usual checklist.

Self check: Bruised, aching , utterly miserable, but alive. Moving on.

Flock check: safe as far as I knew. Mom would take care of them, and Fang was probably there. Hopefully Iggy would make his way back to the house.

Oh God. Iggy. I clutched the rock so tightly that I could hear the joints in my hand pop. The flare of pain was a small price to pay for what I had done.

Iggy probably hated me now, and with good reason. I hated myself. Despite the answers I'd given him, it was hard to justify what I'd done. Iggy had loved his sight more than anything else and I had taken that away from him. What kind of leader was I if I damaged my troops instead of keeping them safe?

What kind of friend was I?

I stopped and leaned against a tree, swiping at my eyes. Cautiously, I unpinched my nose and found the bleeding had slowed to a few drops of blood. I watched them spatter the ground, feeling strangely far away.

I had bled for the Flock. I had fought for it, protected it, cared for it. I loved my family and they knew that. Did they know I wasn't perfect? Angel talked about taking over sometimes. I wondered if she realized that leaders made the mistakes that mattered most. As a six year old, I doubted she could even conceive of repercussions that might last past next week.

Pausing, I started to laugh. Was I really considering giving power to Angel? Man, I was far gone.

I laughed harder, doubling over and clutching my ribs. Everything hurt from Iggy's punches. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew I was hysterical. I might even be crazy.

But honestly, I was just entirely alone.

I had to face the consequences of my actions. I knew that. What I didn't know was how to repay Iggy.

If only I could give him back his sight. I wasn't always there to be his eyes.

"Max? Max, can you hear me?"

Through my gasps of hysteria, I dimly realized someone was talking to me.

"Max, look at me."

Couldn't he see I was busy here? That I had more important things to do than cater to his every need?

Oh wait. No, that was what I did. You know, as leader.

I forced my eyes open, struggling to slow my breathing.

Fang stood several paces away from me, nearly blending into the shadows under the trees. I shrank under his scrutiny and wariness, suddenly hyper-aware of how I looked: deranged.

"What?" I growled.

He continued to watch me, evaluating.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

He took a step backward and I felt like I'd been stabbed. He took another step.

"Come back when you're calmer," he said finally. I met his dark eyes, disbelieving.

"You-you're just going to leave?"

He stopped. I could barely see him now.

"Fang?"

Silence.

I closed my eyes. That fact of the matter was that even though I really really REALLY didn't want the Voice's help, I didn't know how to help myself. I needed an outside opinion.

I needed Fang.

"Come back," I whispered. I knew if he was still nearby, he'd hear me.

Silence.

"Don't jump."

I shrieked and struck out blindly, only to have my fists caught and held.

"Max, would you listen for once?" Fang sounded tired.

I opened my eyes.

He was kneeling in front of me, head tilted towards the ground. The only read I could get on him was exhaustion. Slumped shoulders, loose grip. I went on alert.

"Fang?" I tugged my wrists and his grip tightened. "What's wrong?"

He laughed hollowly. "A lot."

"Ok, what's wrong with you? Talk to me."

Silence.

I felt like I was missing something here. Something like an explanation.

"You can't just bottle something like this up. You have to talk-"

"I'm here to help you, not me!"

Crap.

I shifted uncomfortably, tugging on my wrists again. He let go and I pulled back, rubbing my arms.

"And how are you going to help me?" I wasn't being sarcastic. I was honestly curious.

He shook his head. "I don't know."

I sighed. "I messed up, Fang. You know that."

"I don't." He was tracing lines in the dirt, still not looking at me. "You had to make a decision."

"I blinded Iggy! How do you not realize this?"

"I do realize. I've known for a while."

I stared. "You have?"

A nod.

Oh God. My throat went dry, pulse thundered in my ears. "For how long?"

"Since the E-house."

No. Not possible. "You're lying," I said automatically, looking away.

"Why would I lie, Max?" Fang was frustrated. I could tell by the way his wingtips trembled. "I don't know how I knew. I just did. And I've never thought it was your fault."

"But-" I started.

Fang curled his fingers into the dirt. "The whitecoats blinded Iggy. Jeb decided to make you think it was your fault. He just took an opportunity."

"I let them hurt him!" I needed to make him understand. "I love Iggy and I let those monsters take him away and destroy him. You can't think that's right."

"If you'd done anything different, Max, I'd be dead. We'd all be dead several times over if you doubted yourself all the time. Iggy wouldn't want that, though maybe you have to talk to him to believe it. What are you going to do?" As he spoke, Fang's voice grew quieter, realizing he was saying a lot more than he normally would and probably getting unnerved by it.

I needed to get used to these speeches Fang kept making. He was doing the whole multi-sentence thing with much greater frequency. Maybe it was to make up for lost time, maybe it was a sign of growing up. Whatever it was, I didn't mind. Even if what he said stung.

"What am I going to do?" I laughed again, but just a short, hopeless chuckle. I ran my hand through my hair, pulling out leaves and dirt. "I'm going to do what I've always done, I guess. Make it work."

Judging from the look on Fang's face, that was not a satisfactory answer.

Diversionary tactics starting now.

"So what's up with you, really? And don't try to avoid the issue," I adopted a teacherly tone, like Jeb used to lecture us when we broke something in the E-house. "I can't tell you're upset-"

"I'm tired."

Well that was quick.

"Tired? Why?"

He looked up then, and the quiet fury in his glare shocked me.

"You're not stupid. You know why I'm tired." Venom laced his tone. I flinched and sat back on my heels.

I bit my lip, looking away. "Yeah, I do." Because every time something happens, you have to pick up the slack.

"You're changing, Max. You don't talk to us or let us help you. We're a family. Let the Flock in." Fang sounded so determined. For an instant, I caught a flash of the utterly selfless Fang who threw himself in harm's way no matter the risk. The Fang who would drive himself to collapse and no one would know until it was too late. The Fang who invested so fully in something that he might not come out of it the same.

It terrified me.

And in that jolt of fear for someone other than myself, I remembered.

I remembered that I was not weak. I was not someone who had a situation bigger than could be handled. I remembered I was designed to roll with the punches, protect those I loved, and maybe…one day…save the world.

My family was my responsibility. My actions were my choice.

Enough was enough.

It was time to be Max again.

I stood, holding out my hand to Fang. "Whatever you're planning on doing, Fang, it won't be necessary." He curled his hand around mine, so large that I couldn't see my own inside it. Still, I pulled him up with ease, and for a moment we braced each other, leaning backwards in perfect balance. Our eyes met and held.

Breaking the pull, I turned and searched the ground.

Fang said nothing.

"Aha!" I scooped up the sharp rock I'd dropped earlier and pounced on the nearest tree. Scraping the stone against the bark, I took a few minutes to carve, then stepped back to admire my handiwork.

PROMISES.

I wouldn't forget.

Hurling the rock into the trees, I headed back towards Mom's house.

"Max."

"I'm fine, Fang!" I yelled, exasperated.

"No…the house is in the other direction."

Oh.

I whirled, stomping past my smug second in command. "I knew that; I was just testing you."

Fang snorted. I could practically hear him roll his eyes. Ignoring his reaction, I continued on. I had four days before my next travel, and I had work to do.

**Please review! I'm getting lots of Favorites but not a lot of responses. I can't tell if you're happy with my story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Point of No Return**

Chapter Seven: The End of Time (Max)

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing! I appreciate your input so please keep it up! Classof2014: FS: Thanks! maxridelover: R: Thank you! Zezemi: Rx2: Thank you so much for all of your input. I hope this gets the story on the right track, and definitely keep reviewing if you have an opinion, because your feedback is helping me tons! fw: R: Thanks! ivyflightislistening: Rx2: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! Sierra156: R: Haha, I had to justify Fang's speeches somehow…emotionalpoemgirl: FS: Thanks! Bookworm768: AA, FA, FS, SA, R: I'm so happy you like my writing style! I'm trying to stay true to the voice of the books, so I hope that's coming through. Goldfish: R: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim**

**Onward!**

Because I'd done my mad-dash-into-the-woods thing, Fang and I were totally off-track for Mom's house. We ended up walking the whole way back because there was no room to take flight. Let me tell you, that was not a comfortable experience. Neither of us spoke.

Fang's hand brushed mine and I glanced at him sidelong. He shot me an innocent look, and I rolled my eyes. He smirked, entirely ruining the 'who, me?' effect he'd been going for.

But points for trying.

Finally tramping out of the treeline, I looked up to make sure we were in the right backyard, and froze.

Iggy was sitting on the porch steps, staring right at us.

I swallowed hard, fingers drifting over my stomach, then flying to my cheek. Beside me, Fang was inhumanly still.

So essentially, he was just being Fang.

Knowing that Iggy could hear everything we said, I turned to my right-wing man and spoke in a normal tone. "Fang, will you go let Mom know I'm back?"

He stared at me for a long moment. I waited. When he nodded, I smiled slightly, watching him walk across the yard and up the stairs. I held my breath as he passed Iggy, but the resident blind guy didn't move. Only when Fang had let the screen door slam behind him did he stand.

I forgot how to breathe, because it was taking everything I had not to run.

And what I had left wasn't much.

He started towards me and I tensed. I had hoped to control the situation, but that didn't look like it was going to happen. After a few uneven paces, though, he stopped. Uncertainty flashed across his face as he realized that since I hadn't made a sound, he might be walking in the totally wrong direction. "Max?"

"What did you do to your foot?" I spoke unthinkingly, and grimaced at the silence that followed.

"I stepped on a rock." Iggy's face was blank again. A statue. Like those huge, emotionless heads on that weird island named for some holiday. Christmas Iggy. Iggy of Hanukkah. Iggy has risen…

"Why did you do that?" I kept my tone light. Not accusing, just wondering. Like I was asking for the time of day.

His hands twitched and I realized they were both bandaged. "It's not like I-"

"WHAT did you do?" I was at his side before I'd registered moving, examining the bits of reddening skin I could see around the gauze, the black under his nails. "Is that wood? Did you hit a tree, Iggy?"

"Several times," he mumbled, shifting awkwardly.

I sighed. "You know," I told him wryly, "I really recommend hitting something that hits back. It's so much more satisfying when they put up a fight."

He yanked his hand away like I'd burned him. "You didn't fight back," he said lowly. The silence wrapped around us once more. So much for small talk.

I curled my arms around my body, remembering the hits I'd taken without protest. "I deserved them," I whispered, "Iggy-"

"I know why you did it."

I stared up at him, eyes wide. He was attempting to look at me, but missing. Carefully, I reached up and tilted his chin down so that our gazes met. He blinked, confused. He hadn't been expecting gentleness.

"Why I didn't fight back?" I asked softly. I thought I'd made that pretty obvious…

"Why you chose Fang."

I shuddered, looking away from him. Because I could tilt his head all I wanted, but Iggy would never see me again. What did it matter if we tried for normalcy?

"I guess it wasn't Fang you chose, really," Iggy amended, and I turned to face him again, completely bewildered. Had he taken in nothing I'd said?

"Max…" He reached out, patting down my arm until he found my hand, held it. I couldn't remember the last time we'd been close enough to do this. Months since we'd touched for anything besides medical attention and good night taps. I missed his hugs.

"Max," Iggy said again, drawing me back to the present. He was looking me right in the eyes, and as I watched, his face split into a grin. "Didn't you kind of choose both of us?"

And in the next instant, I was a blubbering mess. Iggy held me awkwardly, patting me gingerly on the back as I flung my arms around him. When I managed to get a hold of myself, I pulled back and looked up at him. It hurt my neck. "Thank you," I whispered, and I meant it.

He smiled again, running a hand through his hair. "Thank you, too."

Turning, we headed back into the house.

Mom was hovering in the kitchen, pretending to be searching the fridge. When we came inside, she straightened up fast, turning to face us. "Max, Iggy, Fang said…are you two alright?"

I beamed cheerily, elbowing Iggy in the side. "I think we're good. We good, Iggy?"

"We'll be good," he answered easily.

"I just need to shower."

We froze, having spoken the same thing at the same time. There was a moment of silence, but this one weighed much less than the others. The next second we were stampeding through the house, racing for the upstairs bathroom. With his longer legs, Iggy made it to the stairs before I did, but tripped because he couldn't find the landing at their top. Vaulting over him, I darted around the corner and into the bathroom, doing a mini victory dance. As he neared, shouting incoherently, I slammed the door in his face. He pounded on it, shaking the mirror on the wall.

"C'mon Max! That wasn't fair!"

"I think I was just meant to have all the hot water, Ig. Accept it!" Turning on the shower, I sighed happily. "It's so nice and warm; I may not even use cold! And I may just stay in here forever…"

"When you get out of there, Max, I'm going to kill you." Iggy may have attempted to sound serious, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"If you can find me," I taunted, "I won't smell like dirt anymore. And I'll be super-quiet."

There was a pause. Then, "I could just firebomb your room."

So not cool.

"Ten minutes?" I couldn't believe I was begging.

"Five."

"Seven!"

"Six and a half!" I heard him storm off dramatically, yelling that Gazzy had better get some tools. The Gasman's answering whoop was not encouraging. I cursed under my breath, and got down to scrubbing. If Iggy set fire to my mom's house, she was going to freak.

Half and hour later, everyone was clean, debombed, and eating lunch in Nudge's room. Over mac n' cheese, I told them what had happened while I was asleep, and dropped the lovely surprises about Iggy, Ari, and my imminent departure.

There was horror, confusion, and entirely too many tears for my comfort level.

But Nudge wanted a moment. Or two. Or three. And at long last we got down to planning what to do when I was gone.

It was surprisingly easy. Mom demanded everyone stay, Ella attempted to get out of going to school (and failed), and we made plans for everything from a gas leak to an Eraser attack. Everyone looked to me, but they deferred to Fang, too. He was still quiet around the Flock, but had started exuding that leaderly confidence he'd lost a while back.

I didn't think it'd desert him again.

When at last Mom glanced at her watch and realized dinner was an hour late, the meeting broke up. Ella volunteered the two of us to set the table, but grabbing Iggy's hand, I informed her I had a prior engagement and that Fang would be happy to fill in for me. I smiled sweetly as Ella dragged him, scowling, from the room. I would pay him back later.

Instructing the others to behave themselves until we got back (and reminding Total that he was not in charge but could certainly leave the room if he didn't like what Gazzy was doing), I tugged Iggy out Nudge's window and onto the roof again. I scooted us carefully out of her line of sight, then relaxed, lying on the shingles and enjoying the warmth they still held from the day's sun. Cautiously, Iggy lay down next to me.

"What's going on?" He voiced, but I shushed him, staring up at the sky.

"It's absolutely beautiful tonight, Iggy. The sunset. It's dark pink over the trees, which are black. Over the pink is a lot of orange, and there're some clouds as well, but they're more purple. Then there's this yellow-kinda the color of an egg yolk or melting butter-but it sort of fades to white after that. It's not dark enough for any blues yet, but we'll stay until they get here. We have time."

I turned in the following lull to see Iggy staring up at the sky, a soft smile on his face. His hands were laced behind his head, but he put them at his side after a moment, wincing. He didn't look at me when he spoke, still seeing in his mind. "I missed this."

I swallowed around the lump in my throat, feeling a weight lift off my chest. "Me too."

The days passed in that way they tend to when you have a deadline: fast. It didn't even register that we'd hit Max Leaves Day until Angel burst into uncharacteristic tears at breakfast and Gazzy promptly fled the table. I heard the bathroom door slam behind him and shot a helpless look at Fang. He was glaring fixedly at a spot above my head.

Getting up, I ignored Mom's concerned glance over the top of her newspaper and crouched down beside my baby's chair. I began rubbing her back between her wings, feeling the feathers trembling with the force of her sobs. "Angel? What's the matter?"

A loud wail that almost blew my eardrums. "I don't want you to go!"

"Oh sweetie," I pulled her out of the chair and onto my lap, settling on the kitchen floor. "I don't want to go either, but I have to."

Angel mumbled something into my shoulder. I stroked her curls. "What did you say, Ange?"

"What if we have to run?"

I pulled back slightly to see her face, wiping her tears. "Then you leave me behind, Angel." She squeaked and I hugged her tightly. I wished there was something I could say to make this better, but nothing was coming to mind.

Since my appetite was completely gone, I decided to check on Gazzy. "Ig, will you…?"

"Where are you?" He asked, holding out his arms without protest. Standing, I hefted Angel onto my hip, then transferred her to his lap. She struggled against him immediately.

"No-Max-don't-"

"I'm coming back," I assured her, "Just a few minutes, sweetie, I promise," and got the heck out of there before I started bawling.

I headed down the hall to the bathroom, knocking on the door firmly. "Gazzy? Open up," I commanded.

There was a strangled retching noise from inside, and it took me all of two seconds to force the door open.

Gazzy was kneeling in front of the toilet, shoulders heaving.

Praying to the Porcelain God.

Grabbing a washcloth from the stack by the sink, I wet it and knelt beside him, placing it on his neck. "Guess you really wanted seconds on the pancakes, huh?"

"That's not funny, Max." He looked up, eyes red-rimmed. I started, taken aback. Was he really only eight? He looked more like thirteen.

When had the Gasman grown up?

"I know it's not," I murmured, handing him the cloth. He scrubbed at his face, turning it pink. "You know I have to leave, Gazzy."

"Max, I-" He glanced at the open door uneasily. Stretching, I kicked it shut with my foot, and he relaxed at bit. "I'm scared."

I stroked his sweaty hair away from his face. "Me too."

He jerked. "What?"

"I'm really scared, Gazzy," I reached past him to flush the toilet, and over the rush of water quietly explained, "I'm worried about what will happen when I'm gone, but I trust all of you to do the right thing. Not the Max Thing, but what will work out best for the Flock. And Gazzy?"

He looked up from where he'd been twisting the washcloth. "Yeah?"

"I'm giving you permission to make as many bombs as you want, and use them as needed. You and Iggy both."

His jaw dropped.

"Just be careful?" I all but begged.

He grinned. "We will! Thanks, Max!" He reached up and hugged me tight. "And Max?"

I knew this was going to bite me in the butt.

"We won't forget you, ok?"

Oh God. I was gonna lose it.

"Ok," I whispered, before bolting the room. Was anyone capable of not being sappy today?

By the time I made it back to the kitchen, Angel was eating again and Gazzy was snickering over something he'd drawn and talked about with Iggy. When I entered the room, he folded up the paper and stuffed it in his pocket, looking guilty. I pretended not to notice.

My day was mostly spent avoiding everyone I could. I made sure I was visible, but essentially sat in trees the whole time. I didn't want to talk to anyone. There was nothing to say anymore.

The sun was setting and I'd just succeeded in dozing off when the Voice alerted me.

_Fifteen minutes._

I jolted, lost my balance, attempted to regain it, failed, and settled for landing with some dignity on the grass below. Falling out of trees, me? Nah.

_What did you say?_

_You have fifteen minutes, Maximum. Say your goodbyes._

This was really happening. Crap.

Turning, I ran into the house, shouting for everyone to meet me in Nudge's room.

To the Flock's credit, they assembled in ten seconds. Mom and Ella took a bit longer, but not for lack of trying.

Seeing them all together, I couldn't speak. But looking at my face, they knew. Angel started crying again, clutching Total to her chest. He licked at her cheeks as comfortingly as he knew how, but that just seemed to make her cry harder.

I had a funny feeling in my chest as I pulled her close, then yanked Gazzy over too. There was no need to tell them again how much I loved them. And honestly, I probably couldn't have managed it.

Rooting in my back pocket, I pulled out a plastic card. "Total." He looked over from Angel's lap, whiskers twitching. "This is the Max Ride card. I'd like you to take care of it while I'm gone. Let Mom know if you run low on food, and she can get you some more, ok?"

Hopping out of Angel's arms, he took the card in his teeth and dropped it on the pile of pillows he'd been using as a bed since Angel had decided to sleep in Nudge's room after the first night. "Consider it done." He nodded solemnly, then resumed face-washing duty. It was all I could do not to laugh as I headed for Nudge.

She didn't speak as I sat down on her bed. I glanced at my mom, who nodded, before reaching over and hugging her tight. "You'll be up and running around soon," I whispered, "Promise me you'll learn some big important speech and follow Iggy around chanting it for a full day?"

Her face lit up. "I definitely definitely promise! Maybe that one about America's freedom, or that one about slavery, or…"

I stood, facing Mom and Ella, twisting my fingers awkwardly. The funny feeling got tighter. "Um, thank you for everything," I started hesitantly, then got cut off by Ella-once again-careening into me.

I really hoped she didn't make this a habit.

"Be careful!" She looked entirely too close to tears for me to deal with.

"I always am," I answered lightly, hugging her back.

I felt a hand on my head, and looked up to see my mom smiling down at me, eyes bright. "Be safe."

Now that one was a bit harder to deal with. "I'll try," I told her honestly, and her smile faltered, then grew.

"That's all I can ask," she said simply.

God she was great.

Mom gently pulled Ella away, and I turned to face Iggy. He stood stiffly by the window, hands clenching and unclenching, staring at the carpet under his feet. When I positioned myself in front of him, he still wouldn't look up, but his fists shook. Reaching out, I uncurled his fingers. "You'll wreck your scabs," I scolded softly. He made some sort of indistinct noise, close to tears. I blinked hard, willing myself not to cry. I hated to leave so soon after we'd gotten close again. I hoped we wouldn't lose it. I'd missed having Iggy as a friend. Instead of saying something along the lines of, 'Please don't blow any of my stuff up in your frenzied bombmaking', I told him, "I trust you."

He tensed, then I watched his shoulders slump. He knew that I'd essentially given him permission to do as he saw (well not really…) fit. If Fang got out of control, Iggy knew it was ok to step forward.

He knew I wanted him to step forward.

I hugged him around the waist, since I couldn't really reach much higher, and he carefully hugged me back.

_Five minutes._

Turning, I faced my family. "Fang?" It came out more pleadingly than I'd intended, and I flushed. He nodded, climbing out the window, pausing only to drop a hand on Iggy's shoulder. For the moment, command lay with him. Shooting the Flock a last brave smile-I was the amazing Max, after all-I climbed out after Fang.

We took off without a word, flying hard to make it to the clearing. We had decided that it'd be best if the Flock didn't see me pass out again. Once was enough.

_Three minutes._

We landed, and I tripped. Fang reached for me and the next second I was in his arms. I looked up at him, terrified. "Fang, I wish-"

"Shh," he whispered, "It's ok, Max. We'll be ok. I'll be ok."

I stared into his dark eyes, searching for I don't know what. "Promise?"

He smiled, and it took my breath away. "Promise."

Then he was kissing me and I was on fire and nothing else mattered in the entire world.

Except that I felt very tired.

Pulling away, I rested my head on his chest, listening to the racing of his heart. We knew we had seconds. But there was nothing more to be said. Closing my eyes, I felt my breathing slow. My body felt heavy.

"Max?"

I tried to speak, really I did, but Fang was just so far away.

And then, as I'd known it would, everything went black.

_Here we go._

**Read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Point of No Return**

Chapter Eight: Domesticity

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Enjoy! Words-Of-A-Fallen-Angel**: R: Me too! Their relationship makes me happy. **Widemindedwinglover**: SA: Thanks! **SGWLESSIUT**: R: Yeah, Fang deals with a lot of crap doesn't he? Oops… **AmberFlames1110**: FS: Thank you! **Sierra156**: R: Sorry I'm evil, but if I hadn't ended it there the chapter would have probably been too long to post in good conscience! **Goldfish**: R: Thank you very much! **Zezemi**: R: I don't know if the Gazzy permission is foreshadowing of something dangerous happening to the Flock, or that something's going to go wrong simply because so much explosive material is going to be sitting around Dr. M's. Maybe a little of both! I also plan on definitely showing the present, but maybe in a few different ways and not just in Max's head. **Fnicking Awesomeness**: R: I don't tamper with the current storyline that JP's got going if I can help it, so the likelihood of Dr. M fixing Iggy's eyes is pretty slim. However, don't forget she agreed to look at his eyes because that will be important later. I didn't just throw that in for fun! **ILove2Write13**: R: Here's your update!

**Disclaimer: I don't claim.**

**Onward!**

I floated in a big batch of nothing, staring at the white lights streaking past my closed eyelids. Strange, how this felt so familiar. Like, major déjà vu or something, but I couldn't quite recall where I'd experienced this strange combination of fury, grief, and lack of control before.

Just kidding. Hand over the Oscar already, why don't you?

I knew exactly what was going on and what I had left behind. Namely, my insanely hot other half kissing me senseless. And the rest of my family, of course.

What I didn't know was where I was going. But realizing that the white lights were slowing down, I figured I'd better find out quickly.

_Voice? When am I?_

Funny how natural a question that was now.

Not.

_It is the morning after your escape from the School, Maximum. This transition will likely be the easiest of all you face._

…_Sure._

_You have arrived._

Oh, so I had. No white lights, only darkness.

Was feeling tired and drained a normal part of these mind trips? I hadn't remembered it.

Then I recalled the escape from the School; the bombings and violence.

So actually, it was perfectly normal to feel like absolute crap.

Groaning softly, I stretched, reacquainting myself with my ten-year-old body.

My excruciatingly painful ten-year-old body.

I flashed on a knife driving into the base of my wings and shuddered, forcing my eyes open with a soft cry that quickly changed from agony to wonder. I stared around my old room. The blank, white walls (this was before I'd decided to paint them), the simple wooden furniture, the blue bedspread. The incredible view from my window.

Taking a deep breath, I sat up carefully, and swung my legs over to touch the fluffy white carpet on the floor. For a brief moment, my feet dangled as I strained for the ground, and I remembered I was a good bit shorter than usual.

Throwing on a t-shirt and jeans (clean!), I padded over to my window and peered outside.

My jaw dropped. Had the E-house really been this high up? Had we actually been able to see the mountains and valleys stretching away for miles? This was prime real estate that Jeb had gotten us.

Almost instantly I was in my typical mindset, cataloguing trees and groundcover, of which there wasn't much. But it really didn't take long to remember which trees would hold me and which bushes were densest, because I'd been here before and learned it all before.

If it weren't so painful, I'd find it exhilarating.

It was tempting to head out the window for a fly, but my ten-year-old self hadn't been taught to fly yet. Major bummer.

With nothing else to distract me, I decided it was time to head out, gather the troops, and take inventory. Normal Max stuff.

Except when I got into the kitchen moments later, I found that wasn't necessary.

The entire Flock was seated around the kitchen table, digging into Jeb's famously super-fluffy pancakes. I could see some bruises, but everything that had been an open wound was bandaged expertly. I gaped at the speed with which Iggy and Gazzy were putting away their food. Angel was a bit slower, struggling with the fork and knife. She gave a tiny huff of frustration. I moved to help her, but Jeb had turned from the stove in an instant and was slicing away at her food, apologizing for not realizing her trouble earlier. She stared up at him, wide-eyed, and I retreated.

A soft cough and I froze, feeling Fang's eyes on me. "Hungry?" he asked quietly. I turned, my face reddening, to find the entire Flock staring at me with various degrees of reservation.

Except Iggy, who was staring at the microwave two feet to my left.

"Uh…"

"Come eat, Max. I promise the food's not poisoned," Jeb smiled warmly, and I felt my heart shatter, lodging pieces in my lungs. Or something similar.

"I'm not really-" My stomach rumbled loudly, cutting off my protest. Iggy snickered as I slid into the empty seat next to Fang, wordlessly accepting the plate Jeb offered. I really didn't want pancakes, having just had them before the timeskip, or whatever the Voice called these travels. Hungry as I was, I mostly pushed them around the syrup, watching it swirl in patterns on the plate.

"Max, do you want something else to eat?" Jeb sounded kind and patient, if a bit anxious. He really wanted to please us. I felt a bit guilty.

"Sort of…" I mumbled.

"Well, we've got bread for toast, eggs, cereal, sausage… what are you hungry for?" He was smiling again. I felt like the worst person in the world.

"Just cereal. I can get it!" I jumped up and darted past Jeb for the cereal cabinet, pulling out the Fruit Loops on instinct. We'd always kept the cereals in the same order on the shelf so that Iggy knew what he was getting. Jeb had started the system from the first day we were there. Today, I guess.

"Fruit Loops, Max? Don't you want something a little more healthy?" Jeb frowned slightly. I frowned a lot.

"Pancakes aren't very healthy," I pointed out, pouring the Fruit Loops into a bowl and dumping in some milk.

Now the whole Flock was frowning, and Nudge was glaring. She pointed at her plate and the pile of strawberries next to her pancakes. "Fruit, Max. We are being healthy, see? You don't really have an excuse, so there." She was only stopped by the strawberry she'd stuffed in her mouth, since it was bigger than she'd expected.

"I recommend cutting your fruit, Nudge, so you don't choke," I advised sweetly. Taking a big spoonful of Fruit Loops, I crunched them loudly. "Mmm!"

What the heck was I doing?

_You appear to be having some adjustment issues, Maximum, which was anticipated. Do try to keep in mind that you trusted Jeb implicitly the entire time you were at the E-house. Your behavior is quite uncharacteristic of the past you._

_Shut. Up._

"Max," Jeb's voice brought me out of my argument with, well, my Voice. "I was hoping after lunch I could take you and Fang out to tour the area so that you can teach it to the others. Would that be alright?"

"No, it wouldn't," I answered shortly.

Next to me, Fang tensed. He really didn't want me messing this up. "Max…"

"Fang stays here with the others. What if something were to happen? You think leaving them alone is an option?" I demanded between bites.

"Hey!" Iggy interrupted. I ignored him.

"Besides, Jeb, this is all very nice," I circled my spoon in the air, indicating the house, "but we can't really trust you yet, seeing as we don't know you. What did you take us out of the School for?" I leaned forward, elbows on the table. "What's your motive?"

You know, people should really hire me to ruin moods. I was a complete expert.

To my horror, Jeb smiled. "You make some excellent points, Max. Very good. Alright then, how about you come with me for the tour, and if you don't like what you see and what we discuss, you can take the…what did you call your family, the Flock? You can take your Flock and leave. How does that sound?"

I stared at Jeb as he took off his glasses and polished them casually. I was about as close to going into shock as was possible without being hospitalized.

_Voice…?_

Had he really just suggested that? Leave the E-house and Jeb behind two years early? Avoid Angel's kidnapping, the discovery of Itex, the Director…the possibilities for a better future were endless.

Which meant that up popped many new possibilities for getting caught, tortured, and killed. But I still had an out.

I stood slowly, aware that the entire Flock was watching me.

"Nudge, Gazzy, take dish duty. Angel, I want you out of your pj's and dressed when I come back, please. Fang, take Iggy around the house, help him figure out where everything is. Guys, from this time on, furniture does not move. You wanna change something, do it now. Questions?"

"Can I help Iggy instead of doing dishes?" Gazzy whined. My eyes narrowed.

"No. The last thing I need is you blowing something up before lunch. Which I will be back in time for, so everything better be done."

"Teeth should be brushed," Jeb reminded, smiling again. I took a calming breath.

"Yeah, brush your teeth, comb your hair, general hygiene, you know?"

Blank stares. We'd never done that sort of thing at the School. Which of course made me look weird, knowing about it. Crap.

"We'll work on it when Max and I get back," Jeb said lightly, but I could tell he was kinda grossed out. Which just pissed me off.

"I can tell I'm not gonna like it already," Iggy grumbled. I flicked a Fruit Loop at him, smirking when it bopped his forehead. "Ow!"

"See you later!" I called cheerily, heading for the door. I pulled on a pair of grey Converse stacked on a shelf-they looked about my size-and turned to follow Jeb when I felt a tug on my jeans. I looked down at Angel, who looked ready to cry.

"Don't go," she whispered. I winced.

"I'll be back soon, sweetie. You're safe here, I promise." For now. I smoothed her trembling curls.

"What do you mean, 'for now'?" she asked shrilly. Crap. I kept my fingers steady in her hair and frantically blocked my mind. How much had she figured out?

"I just mean nothing's going to happen while Jeb and I are gone, so please don't worry. Everyone will look out for you. And Gazzy's here, he won't let anything happen to you, right?" I shot a quick glance at the Gasman, who nodded.

"Yeah, Ange, you know I'm not letting anyone bad in here. Come help me dry the plates, ok? It'll go faster." Spearing me with a nasty glare, Gazzy grabbed Angel's hand and led her down the hall. She broke into high-pitched wails, and I darted out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

Leaning against the wall of the E-house, I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. This was absolutely crazy. Being back here where our freedom started and given the option to take it a whole 'nother way? Totally not what I expected. But I could work with it. Definitely.

"Ready to go?" I opened my eyes to see Jeb smiling again, and holding out his hand to me.

_Be the past Max._

Right-o.

Smiling brilliantly back, I took Jeb's hand, and he led me down the path away from the E-house. As we walked, he explained the shape (as if I didn't already know), how it jutted out over the cliffs, and how our rooms were perfect take-off points. He talked about how the house was off the grid and unfindable. He talked about his plans for us, how we were going to do big things. Which I took as my cue to butt in.

"What sort of plans?" I yanked out of his grip, taking a few steps back. "I knew you had a motive!"

"Max," Jeb held up his hands pleadingly, "I'm here to help you and your family survive outside of the School. I want to see you succeed."

"Why?"

"Because you're kids who were in the wrong place at the wrong time who deserve a second chance to just be kids."

That answer was entirely too innocent to be true. I folded my arms over my chest, glaring. Jeb fiddled with the cuffs of his shirt. He'd always worn button down shirts, even if we were training.

"I know I worked at the School, and because of that, you don't trust me," he went on, "But I'd like you to try, because everything I do will help you. It will make you stronger."

"So that I could take you out?"

I meant that to be a threat, but Jeb laughed. "Yes, even so that you could take me out. I'm going to teach you how to fight, Max, and strategize. I'm going to teach you how to take care of everyday tasks like cleaning a house and cooking."

"But…there were lots of other kids in there, messed up kids like us. There was even your own son! Why us, Jeb?" I was way too close to crying.

Jeb closed his eyes briefly, a pained expression flitting across his face. The lying bas-

"Ari's safe at the School. He'll be taken care of; I've made arrangements for it. Please don't worry about him."

Lies, lies, lies!

"No, he's not safe!" I cried, "He'll be-" Eraserfied. Your own son, an Eraser. And you knew. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming.

"He's human, Max. They won't hurt him like they hurt you. I appreciate your concern. In fact, I'm very happy that you're capable of compassion towards someone unrelated to you. But you need to forget Ari."

"I can't, Jeb," I answered steadily, watching as he crouched down to my eye level, letting him smooth my hair back from my face. "Ari's family." I swallowed hard. "Like the rest of the Flock."

Ari's my brother. And you killed him, Dad.

Jeb smiled. "Your Flock's your family, Max, and your job is to keep them safe. There's nothing you can do for Ari now."

Straightening up, he continued, "You asked why I'm doing this: helping you. It's simple, really. I have an interest in your survival. Your family has a destiny, Max. You have a destiny. Do you know what it might be?"

Oh no. Here we go again. "To be a fashion model?"

Jeb regarded me steadily, ignoring my feeble attempt at a joke. "Your destiny, Maximum, is to save the world. And I am going to teach you how to do it."

I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you-

"Would you like to learn how to fly?"

In spite of myself, I gasped. Because there it was, like one of those fishing lures dangling in my face. The one thing Jeb had taught us that we couldn't have survived without, the one thing we didn't have a clue how to teach ourselves. Flight.

"I can teach you that. You just have to work with me. Your destiny is a long way off. Here, the Flock is safe. You can take them out on your own, I won't stop you. But I won't lie to you either. If you take them off this property today, Max, you and all of your family will be dead by tomorrow morning." Jeb's voice was hard, and I shuddered.

There wasn't a choice here, not really. Jeb couldn't have a bunch of untrained mutants running around the United States. That'd be a liability for him as well as the School. So either we stayed and trained, becoming the fighting machines we were in the future, or we left, Jeb alerted the proper authorities, and they hunted us down like animals and shot us in cold blood.

He might say there was a choice, but he was lying. Just like always. There was no escape from the past; I couldn't just take the other fork in the road.

I'd have to blaze my own sneaky little trail around it.

Challenge accepted.

"You'll take care of us and teach us ways to protect ourselves in exchange for what?" We had started walking again. The path had come full circle and we were nearing the house.

"I just want you to be safe and capable of fulfilling your destiny when the time is right."

Jeb sounded so soothing, almost as if he were really saying, 'Destiny? What destiny?' I wished I could believe him.

"And you'll teach us to fly?" I winced at the hopeful upturn in my tone. Of all the weaknesses…

But I'd always loved flying. Not even knowing that the man who'd trained my wings didn't really care about me could change that. Flying was too pure an action. Flying was our way to freedom.

When Jeb smiled, I saw the slightest of twitches in his cheek. Had he really hated me from this early on? Why hadn't I noticed?

"As soon as your wings heal," he promised, opening the door for me and stepping aside.

I was greeted by total chaos, ducking a clump of soap bubbles that flew past my head. "I told you to dry!" I heard Nudge screaming, "How hard is that to do, Gazzy? But noooo, you just have to go and try to juggle the plates and now they're all over the floor and I have to wash them again but what do you care because you're not up to your elbows in dishwater, right? I mean-"

I flashed Jeb a grim look and kicked off my shoes. "Terms accepted," I said shortly, then headed down the hall to do damage control. As I passed the living room, Fang stood up from the couch where he'd been helping Iggy figure out the TV remote. It didn't really help that our reception sucked, so Iggy couldn't tell if he was actually getting a channel or not. I heard his low curse of frustration and sighed.

Fang quirked an eyebrow and I raised mine in reply, waiting for Jeb to pass. I watched him head upstairs to check on Angel, and grimaced. He's just going to show her how to brush her teeth. It's harmless. She couldn't read his mind anyway…

"We're staying," I told Fang in an undertone. "He's going to teach us how to fight and survive on our own. It'll be useful."

He snorted. "You don't sound convinced."

Another howl from the kitchen and I jumped, looking over my shoulder. Something shattered, and now Gazzy was yelling. "I'm not, really. But I think he'll do what he says. Fang…he promised to teach us how to fly."

Fang's eyes widened and Iggy bolted upright. "He what?"

"You heard me, Ig." I replied, "Keep it quiet for now; we'll see how it goes."

Fang had gone very still, eyes far away. Fang's version of ecstatic.

"But…me too?" Iggy asked hesitantly. "I might, I dunno, hit a tree or something."

I smiled, reaching over the back of the couch to squeeze his hand. "We won't let you."

Another bellow from the kitchen and I was moving on, calling over my shoulder, "Besides, there's so much less to hit in the air!"

Iggy's answer was lost in a blur of color and sound as, abruptly, everything went white.

You have got to be kidding me.

_Well done, Maximum, well done. _The Voice sounded positively chipper. _The next few days are rather boring, so let us speed forward again, shall we?_

_What did you have in mind, Oh Omnipotent Fortune Cookie? _ I grumbled.

_We are coming up on it now, actually. Not too far ahead. About three weeks. Your family is settling nicely into their routines. So, of course, things are naturally going to get difficult._

_On a scale of 1 to Death, how difficult?_

_If you recall, Maximum, Jeb did promise to teach you how to fly…_

Oh did I recall. And the first time we'd flown, it had not gone well.

Great. Just great.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Point of No Return**

Chapter Nine: Coping (Fang)

**A/N: Mckenna**: R: Thank you, I'm glad you like it! **Sierra156: **R: I'm happy you liked the update, and lest I die a painful death, here's the next chapter! Though I should point out that if I were to die, you wouldn't find out how the story ends…**Words-Of-A-Fallen-Angel**: R: Yeah, flying should be interesting. I'm excited! **Earth Unearthed**: FS: Thanks!

**Disclaimer: I don't claim.**

**Onward!**

I don't know how long I stared at Max's unresponsive body in my arms before my knees gave out. I hit the dirt, cradling her carefully, disbelievingly. Was that really it? One minute we were kissing and the next she was gone?

Way to kill the moment.

A strand of Max's hair had fallen into her face when she had…fallen asleep. It moved slightly when she breathed, loosening the knot in my chest. At least she was still breathing.

When we were on the run, I always stayed up later than Max. She knew it, but figured I had some sort of possessive complex. Maybe I did, but that wasn't how I showed it. I watched Max sleep because it was the only time she ever looked completely peaceful. It was nice to see her relax, even if she didn't know about it.

She looked incredibly calm as I held her, but I knew it was an illusion. Max wasn't asleep, she was unconscious. Comatose. Totally unreachable, hold all calls, don't even bother to leave a message.

Damn the Voice.

For a second, I was so mad that I saw red. I wanted to hit something, and my grip on Max tightened. Remembering her then, I sighed, forcing back my fury. Anger would do nothing. So what would do something?

WWMD? What would Max do?

I shook my head. She'd say, "Stick to the plan, Fang. And stop asking me! You're smart enough to figure things out for yourself." And then she'd smile and laugh and look incredibly beautiful and I'd-

Right then. The plan.

I took a deep breath and stood, shifting Max in my arms. Her head lolled sideways sickeningly, and I quickly adjusted. It's just like holding Angel, Fang. A very big Angel.

Yeah.

Taking a few steps back, I ran the length of the clearing and leapt into the sky, hunching my shoulders to shield Max from falling twigs. Snapping out my wings, I pressed down hard, soaring out of the trees. It was night now, and I blended in with the darkness easily. Hopefully anyone looking up would think I was just a really really big bird.

Which was kinda true up to a point.

Banking left, I made a loop towards Dr. M's house, coming in for a gentle landing on the roof. As planned, Max's mom had shooed everyone out of Nudge's room except, well, Nudge. So when I climbed through the window, it was only her questions I had to deal with.

"Fang, hi, is that you? I hope it's you and not a bunch of Erasers or something, 'cause that would be bad. Then we'd have to fight and all and I know we could kick their butts but I'd just be able to throw stuff from the bed and that's not so great. Oh, it is you, good! Wait, Fang, is that-"

Of course, Nudge's questions were like the entire Flock's combined.

"Yeah, Nudge," I answered, "it's Max."

"Oh."

Her lower lip quivered and then she seemed to pull herself together. "You need to go get her set up, right? That's fine, that's ok. Only can you bring me your laptop when you're done? I have some stuff to look up and I'd like to borrow it."

I nodded and she smiled a bit. The smallest bit. "Thanks, Fang."

I headed out the door and down the stairs. Everyone else was in the living room with the TV on, so no one heard me pass by. Ducking into Max's bedroom, I stopped for a moment, overwhelmed by the fact that we'd been here less than a week and the room was all her.

The bed was neatly made (she'd insisted we leave as little evidence of having touched something as possible), curtains tugged off the windows. They were too lacy and floral for her taste. The drawers of the dresser were open, clothes half-folded inside. There were other clothes on the floor as well. I recognized her shirt from yesterday, a pair of jeans, and was that-?

I crossed the room in three strides, set Max on top of her blankets, and bolted for the door, but not before kicking her underwear beneath her bed.

That was way too much Max for me to handle. Her mom could deal with the rest.

Shutting the bedroom door, I walked into the living room and tapped Dr. M on the shoulder. She looked up, startled, then her eyes softened when she realized it was me. "Is she…?" she trailed off and I jerked my head in the direction of Max's room before sitting on the couch next to Iggy. If I was back, it was obvious Max was out of it. Otherwise we'd still be off making out.

But Dr. M didn't need to know that.

Max's mom stood without a word and took off. I knew she was going to set up the IV and all. It was a lot easier than forcing solid food down Max's throat. We'd agreed on it. But thinking of Max hooked up to tubes and machines like it was another School experiment was doing bad things to my self-control and fight-or-flight reflex. I didn't know if I'd be able to go in there again until she woke up.

Which could be a very long time.

I dropped my head into my hands, rubbing at my eyes. I could feel a headache coming on, and it was promising to be a good one. How did Max manage to boss us around when she had migraines? I had a whole new level of respect for that girl.

"Fang?" Iggy tapped his foot against mine. "You ok?"

I shot him a look out of the corner of my eye. His face was still turned toward the TV, and in the dark room it lit his skin with some sort of alien blue glow. He seemed calm, but watching him I noticed he was picking at the seam of his jeans, a sure sign he was nervous.

Understandable. The last time I'd lost Max I had gone off the deep end.

I wasn't letting that happen this time.

"Yeah," I answered, leaning back into the couch pillows, "I'm good. You good?"

He smirked. "Gazzy tells me Max gave us permission to build and use as many bombs as we wanted if the occasion should arise. So yeah, I'm good."

When Max woke up, I was going to kiss her senseless. And then I was going to kill her.

"Well that won't be starting tonight." I attempted for Max-like briskness, but ended up sounding kinda harsh. Have to work on delivery, Fang. Be nice. "I think it's time Gazzy headed up for bed. And Angel…"

I trailed off, realizing she was fast asleep on the La-Z-Boy in the corner. "I'll carry her upstairs."

Pushing off the couch with a low grunt, I crossed the room and picked up our freakishly smart mind reader with ease. Passing the TV, I kneed the off switch and the room went black. Gazzy started complaining, but it sounded half-hearted. I listened to him stomp up the stairs, and turned to follow. "Coming, Ig?"

"In a minute," he answered vaguely. I heard a suspicious rustling noise.

"You're not making-"

"I'll see you upstairs, Fang." He paused, and I could practically hear him grin. "Well actually, no, I won't."

I snorted. "Just remember I need to sleep on this couch at some point tonight. So don't set it on fire, ok?"

"Fire? When am I that careless, Fang? You wound me."

I made for the stairs. "I'll be down again in fifteen, Iggy. Fifteen minutes and the couch better still be in one piece."

His soft laugher followed me out.

Settling Angel in bed with an already asleep-thank the Lord-Nudge, I decided it was easier to leave her in her clothes, though I did pull off her sneakers. I hoped Nudge got better quick so she could do the pajama routine at night. Max usually did, and wheedling her baby down to one princess nightgown from three was her forte, not mine. Tucking her in, I brushed her curls out of her face and smoothed the tips of her wings, poking out from underneath her back. She looked more like Gazzy every day.

If I got any more sentimental, I was gonna slap myself.

"Fang?" I looked at Ella over my shoulder. She stood hesitating in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, um, never mind." She started to turn away, taking a deep breath, and then holding it. Which normally would have been strange, but in my family was an obvious warning sign.

"The smell will clear out in a minute. Gazzy's not up to full power this time of night."

I watched her ears go red. "Oh. Thanks." She glanced back and smiled shyly, then asked, "Is Max alright?"

I froze, my grip on the bedsheets suddenly vice-like. "I don't know."

Her mouth opened, then closed. "But didn't you bring her back?"

I shook my head. "Her body. Not her. Wherever she is, I don't know what's happening."

Her eyes were open so wide, I wondered if they'd fall out of her head. "What if she dies?"

I stopped breathing.

"Then we'll know right away, won't we?" Ella jumped violently as Iggy appeared in the hall behind her. He was smiling, his tone was light.

I was about to break something.

"How?" Ella whispered.

He shrugged, smile fading. "Everything will be different."

A long pause.

"I wouldn't think about it. Makes your head hurt." Patting her on the shoulder, Iggy entered the bathroom. "God, Gazzy, what did you do in here?"

I heard the Gasman's reply, muffled, from Ella's room. I walked past her and started down the stairs.

"Fang!" I heard her run after me, and stopped. It wasn't worth the chase. I just couldn't look at her. "I'm sorry," she began quietly, but I cut her off.

"Don't worry about it." I spoke over her protest. "No, really, don't. Because there's nothing we can do." I leapt off the stairs, landing silently on the floor below, and returned to the living room.

I'd just gotten comfy when Dr. M came in. "She's all set up," she reported. I could barely see her in the darkness, but I could tell she was upset.

"Thanks," I told her honestly, and she stiffened. I guess talking about her daughter like she was just some patient didn't sit well.

"You're welcome."

Another long pause. I wasn't going to initiate the conversation. I really just wanted to sleep. The sooner this day ended the better. Tomorrow I had to go through the motions. Wake the Flock, feed the Flock, train the Flock, clean the Flock, feed the Flock some more, all while not thinking about the girl who'd saved me too many times to count, currently lying dead to the world in some bedroom. Alone and inaccessible.

I could hear her then, scolding me. Again. "C'mon, Fang, you can do better than that! You can't just go through the motions this time. You have to-"

Mean it. Crap. I really needed to go to sleep.

"Are you going to be ok?" I started, staring up at Max's mom, who was looking at me with concern.

Whoa, that came outta left field. Dr. M caring about me? When did she get this Jeb complex? Or Max complex, for that matter?

"You know you can talk to me if you need to, though I know Max said you don't talk much. She called you the Rock, sometimes…"

She did? I smirked. That was an interesting nickname. I'd have to ask her about that one when she woke up.

Because she was going to wake up.

"I'll be fine, Dr. M. Thanks."

"You're welcome." She sounded a bit warmer now, and more tired. "Goodnight, Fang."

"Night."

When the sound of her steps faded away, I reviewed. The Flock was in bed and not taking Max's dream-state too hard. So far, so good. This leader stuff was getting easier by the day.

Then my stomach dropped somewhere around my feet.

I'd forgotten to have everyone stack fists.

A chill ran the length of my spine, and I shivered. Something like that shouldn't throw me the way it did, which meant it was probably something more.

I had a feeling not everything was going to go as smoothly as I would have liked.

**Review!** ** Please let me know if Fang's voice was good!**


End file.
